The 17th Hunger Games
by Xx elles belles xX
Summary: What tribute will manage to survive the 17th annual Hunger Games? Who will die a terrible and gruesome death? You have to read to find out!
1. District 1 Reaping!

**THIS CHAPTER WAS THE FIRST SYOT CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, I KNOW THAT IT ISN'T VERY GOOD BUT PLEASE GIVE THE NEXT FEW A GO. I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE ARE 100 TIMES BETTER THAN THIS ONE. PLEASE GIVE IT A GO:)  
**

**Wooo! The first chapter is here! Please review and tell me if you like it :) I've been writing this while sitting in the car and it's also my first ever SYOT so it may not be amazing and I would love to be given any hints if you have any? Anyway… here it is! The District 1 Reaping :D**

District 1 Reaping

**Shimmer Shine**

It's finally here! I've waited 17 years for this day, and it's finally here! Today is the day that the whole world will know my name. People will stop me in the street and say 'I know you, you're Shimmer Shine! Victor of the 17th Hunger Games!' Well, I have to get through the hunger games first… but that should be easy! I've practically been training since I could walk! Plus I've got the looks to match. Long silky blonde hair and intense blue eyes, what more could you want!

Actually, now that I think of it, I better hurry up! Since this is district 1, the reaping starts at exactly 8am and I have to get there early, my mum being Mayor and all. I suppose her being mayor does have it advantages, I mean, I live in the best house in the district, I have a humongous supply of makeup and everyone knows who I am! It's like being a celebrity! "Shimmer! Oi! Shimmer! We know you're in there!" You see what I mean? Time to go meet my gorgeous, stunning, if not slightly crazy friends.

They're standing there as I open the front door, Ruby, Emerald and Diamond. "Oh my God!" Diamond squeals as I do a turn on my porch. "That dress is to die for". That was exactly the reaction I was hoping for when I slipped into this dress this morning. It's the most astonishing shade of gold and it goes midway down my thighs. It flows as I move and matches my gold flats perfectly. I even did my makeup to match: Dark eyes with gold eye shadow, in case you haven't noticed yet, I can't live without my makeup!

"Well, I have to look good for the Capitol don't I?! Come on then, I want to make an entrance!" We join arms and strut towards the town centre.

**Platinum Titan**

"Keep it steady Platinum, pull it back and when you're ready, release" Once I've got my aim right, I let the arrow sail through the air and embed itself right into the bullseye of the target.

"YES! Get in there!" I bellow as I fist pump the air, the sound echoing across the training centre. "Told you I would do it dad! I told you!" ever since I was around 13 years old, I've been training more than anyone else that I know. I used to be a wimp; I used to hate violence and weaponry. If I was sent into the games then, I would be gone in the bloodbath. But now, now that has all changed, now I am going to volunteer and I'm going to come back as Platinum Titan, the victor of the 17th Hunger Games! I don't care who gets in my way, they won't be there for much longer once I get to them.

"That's how it's done son! Now go get ready for the reaping. I look forward to seeing you up on that stage" my dad has been supporting me my whole life. When I was young, he pushed me to train and without him, I wouldn't be the man I am now.

I run out of the room to the lockers. Quickly I grab my bags and rush to the house; it's only a short jog from where I train. I've already got my clothes laid out on my bed, a simple black suit, so when I get in I just have to change and I'm ready for the reaping. The suit is almost the exact colour as my hair, jet black. I look quite dashing in it; I think as I look in the mirror, people are going to be queuing up to sponsor me! "Who is it?" I say as I hear a knock on the door. My little brother Holder walks in.

"Platinum? Star's here, she says you were going to go with her to the reaping?" Whoops… completely forgot about that…

"Uh, tell her I will be down in a second" Star has been my friend for my whole life; I train with her almost every day. She's different to others around the district, she understood me when I was younger, she accepted what I was like while everyone else just ignored me. She's one of the only people I can be myself around.

I tousle up my hair and walk down the stairs to be greeted by a bubbly and excited star, beaming up at me. "And here he is! The future victor of the 17th Hunger Games, Platinum!" She rushed towards me and squeezed me half to death. "You ready for the reaping then? Not having any second thoughts?"

"Are you joking me? I've been training extra hard for the past month, I think I'm pretty ready!"

"Okay okay! Just checking!" she skips away from me to the door. "Come on then! We better not be late for your special day do we!?" She drags me all the way to the town centre.

**Shimmer Shine**

As my mum steps up onto the stage a hush falls across the crowd, "welcome everyone of district 1, welcome to the reaping of the 17th Hunger Games!" Her voice booms across the city centre. Cheers can be heard everywhere. That's what makes us stand out from the 12 districts. She goes on to talk about the dark days and how the Hunger Games came about, it's weird to think how they only started the year I was born. Soon she is calling on our escort: Learo Noleso. It's almost time!

"welcome, welcome! Welcome to the reaping of the 17th Hunger Games! Now, let's not dawdle and move on to the selecting! Ladies first!" She says while strutting towards the bowl. It's almost here! Her hand is rummaging around the bowl! "and the female tribute for district 1 is…" Hurry up already! "Tiff-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" She hardly gets a chance to announce the original tribute before I'm walking up to the stage, swishing my hips as I go.

"And what's your name sweetie?"

"Shimmer Shine, and I'm here to win!" I blow a kiss to the rest of my beautiful district 1, cheers are heard everywhere! Here it is, the start of _my _time! Now everyone can see how incredible I am!

"Well, that's the spirit! Even the mayor's daughter getting involved!" Learo exclaims. "now let's move on to the boys!" she starts trotting across over to the other bowl "and the male tribute is… Jem Stevec!"

"I VOULUNTEER" about three people shouted it at once but one rushes forward before any of the others have even stepped out of their stands . He's older than me, 17 or 18? Jet black hair, brown eyes, doesn't seem as strong as some of the others but seems quite fit. I can take him on though.

"Another volunteer! This seems to be becoming quite a tradition here! So what's your name then darling?"

"My name is Platinum Titan, future victor of the 17th Hunger Games" not if I'm anything to do with it! I suppose I better be nice to him though, he will probably be my ally for the first week or so being in the careers and all. Don't want to be getting on the wrong side of him!

Soon we are being lead into the Justice Building and I'm taken to a small room, here I will have to say my goodbyes. The first people to come in is my family: my Mum, Dad and Gleam my sister. "You're going to make me so proud you know that? My very own daughter in the games!" my dad has always pushed me to volunteer, he loves the competition, the gore, the chance to win!

"not just _in _the games dad, _Winning _the games!"

"Of course Shimmer! How could you not win?! You're probably one of the best in the district, of course you're going to win!" We keep on talking until they all have to leave, I give them all one last hug before they are dragged out by the peacekeepers. The next time I see them, I'm going to be stepping of the victor train, press all around trying to capture my every move!

**Platinum Titan**

"I've seen her in training, she's really good with the spear" I tell star when she comes in, "I wonder if she'll be with the careers?"

"Of course she will Platinum! She would be crazy not to, but why are you wondering anyway? You're going to win! Not her! How on earth could she take on you? Think about it!"

"I'm not worried star! I'm just summing up my opponents! Might as well think about her before I see all the others tonight on the recaps, it's a good thing to do you know! Might even help me take her out when I have to!"

"Well… I suppose so. But you better not take her out too quickly, that won't go down well in the district! You know what people are like about taking out your own district members."

"Okay then, I'll wait and hope that someone else has to do it, I won't make any promises though…"

"Just be smart when you're in the games alright? I want you coming back here as you left if not better!" a grin spreads across her face as she teases me.

"Star, really? How could this-" I motion to myself"- get any better?!"

"I suppose so. I'm going to miss you for the next few weeks…" Taking me off guard she comes forward a gives me a warm hug.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too Star, I'm gonna miss you too."

**Sooo… what do you think? I would really appreciate having some reviews, I might actually be writing really terribly and I wouldn't know! So please review and tell me if you liked it! I hope I got the characters right? The District 2 Reapings should be up tomorrow or the day after, thanks for reading!**

**Elena x**


	2. District 2 Reaping!

**It's the district 2 Reapings! Woohoo! finally managed to write it all... it took me ages! So I have thought about some of the tips that you guys have given me from the first chapter and have hopefully made this chapter better than the first! Thanks for the reviews that I have got! It makes me glad to see that people are reading this and enjoying it (even if it was only the first chapter…)**** anyway… I tend to ramble a bit… here is the district 2 reapings!**

District 2 Reaping 

**Helena 'Howl' Desireen**

"Stan! Don't you get it? It's over! You're dumped!" How many times do I have to tell him?

"But why Helena? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Stan, it's not you, it's me." How cheesy did _that_ sound? "I'm volunteering today and I don't want you distracting me while I'm in the games! You've seen what I'm like when you're around in training, I can't do anything right! I wouldn't stand a chance if I had you on my mind."

"But I love you Helena…" Why must he make me do this?

"_Ooh but I love you Helena, _how sweet! Well I don't love you. So just leave me alone and forget everything." I turn around to try and walk away but he grabs my arm. "Let go Stan" His grip tightens "I said, Let Go" When he doesn't I'm left with no other options. Swiftly I whirl around and kick him hard onto his chest; his grip suddenly loosens and disappears as he stumbles to the ground. "I didn't want to do that Stan, but I did warn you. Now leave me alone or face the consequences."

We'd been together for two years. And that's how I leave him. I feel like such a heartless monster, but I suppose that's what I am. I'm a career from District 2, trained to maim, trained to hurt, trained to kill. I'm a murderer, and I love it! The sound of people screaming, the colour of the blood pouring out, the feeling of their life draining as you beat them. It's unbelievable how good it feels! Although… some people can go a bit far… I mean cannibalism, really? Yeah, kill them but eating them after? That's just not right!

I start to walk away, leaving Stan there on the ground where he fell, a crowd of people had circled us. As soon as I got close to them, they create a pathway for me to get through. No one wants to get in my way because if they did, even I don't know what I would do in this mood.

Elizabeth, my little sister, is sitting on the steps to our house when I get back, already dressed in her reaping clothes. "Howl!" she runs up to me and tries to grab my waist, I just stride past ignoring her. "Helena? Are you alright Helena? What's the matter?"

"Just leave me alone! I want to be alone Elizabeth!" I don't know why I shouted at her, I've never shouted at her before. She's the only person in my family that doesn't get on my nerves. Well, her and my dad. My mum disagrees with my training, she thinks that it's not right and then there's my older brothers Arnold and Andy. I mean, can brothers ever _not_ be annoying?

As I stomp onto the house I hear a symphony. A symphony of anger. Doors slamming, feet stomping, I don't even know why I'm like this at the moment. It's the reaping for goodness sake! I should be over the moon! I've managed to convince no one to volunteer, I'm going into the games, why am I so angry? "Calm down Howl! Calm down!" I shouted to myself in my head "just calm down!".

Once I get into my room I collapse, face down on my bed and think of the games but before long, I hear a banging on my window. I get up off the bed and open my curtains just as a rock hits it. "Howl!" I should have guessed Caprice and Daisy, my two best friends, would come over "There you are! Are you ready?" Oh god… I still need to get ready for the reaping!

"Umm… possibly…" not…

"Howl! It's your big day! How could you not be ready yet?" Daisy likes to be on time… always… if she's around, you'll never be late.

"Help me pick out a dress? Mum got me some more the other day?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" and Caprice obviously loves fashion!

"Come on then! You pick out my outfit while Daisy tells me off for not keeping my time properly!" Friends, always there for you when you need them!

**Eion Horgan**

"3… 2…1… OUT!" yes! Another victory for Eion Horgan, is there anyone I can't beat? "Final Competitor: Aoife Wainton! Take your places!"

"Ha! Good luck Aoife! You're gonna need it mate!" I challenge Aoife, him and Ryan have been my best mates for years now. I met them while doing exactly this, hand to hand combat in our district 2 training centre.

"Bring it on Eion! Bring it on!" He doesn't know what he's got himself into! I haven't lost in over 100 matches and I'm not going to start now!

"3… 2… 1… go!" We both lunge forward at the same time and lock our hands onto the other's shoulders, pressing hard against each other, our heads down low. Wow, he's strong! But I'm still stronger! You see, I've been trained to win not to lose. I've been trained to beat any competitor at any age, weight or height. I am the best fighter in the whole of Panem and everyone knows it. I start to push Aoife harder and harder. He gets weaker and weaker until finally, I manage to tip him over and hold him down. "3… 2… 1... OUT!"

"_YES! Number one! _You're all losers! _I am number one!" _Number one in the whole of district 2, wow… that sounds wicked! I'm unbeatable!

"Well done Eion, you got me… now you just need to go win the games!" the games! That could be my chance… my chance to prove how brilliant I am. I mean, I've already proved to district 2. Now if I volunteer… I could show the whole of Panem! After all, I was going to volunteer next year, but if I do it today, it could be twice as good! It's decided, today I will volunteer, today I will leave District 2 and I will return a victor!

"Oi! Aoife! Ryan! Come on, we're leaving these losers! They're annoying me anyway…" seriously, I swear that Ryan and Aoife are the only other normal people my age! Everyone else is just so odd, whenever I'm around, they just get so quiet like they're scared, like they've never seen someone like me before. Well… that might be true, it's a bit tricky to be as remarkable as me!

The cold air hits me as I step outside, Ryan and Aoife following quickly after. "Eion? What's this about? You never leave training early?"

"I've decided, this year district 2 will have a victor. I will once again bring the crown to the Horgan family. I'm going to volunteer for the games."

"Wait… I thought you were doing that next year?" they're so clueless…

" Yeah… but think about it! I'm already the best in the district! Why can't I just prove that I'm the best in Panem? And surly the younger I am when I win, the better it will look!"

"Well… I suppose so… but it also means that there will be others older than you!" they still don't get it?

"But I can beat them! You've seen me in training, I could take out anyone! Or do _you_ think I'm not good enough? Because I would sure like to know if you do!"

"No Eion! Of course your good enough!" sucker…

"Hahaha! Your face Ryan! I was only joking mate! I already know that I'm good enough!"

"Because you're just so modest aren't you Eion, in fact, I think you should have a prize for being so modest!"

"You little…" I say with a huge grin. And with that I chase them all the way back to my place, with only an hour left before the reaping.

**Helena 'Howl' Desireen**

"Come on you two! We're gonna be late!" Daisy wails to us as we amble down the road towards the town centre, Daisy at least three metres ahead of us. She was constantly worried about time while Caprice was picking my outfit. In the end she picked a purple asymmetrical dress. It lands just at my knees and one sleeve is longer than the other. According to Caprice, it will make me stand out more than anyone in the district!

"Daisy, look right ahead of you, it's the town centre. How can we be late if we're already here?"

"We still have to get down that line in time!"

"That line is three people long, make that four… anyway, we won't spend five minutes lining up in a _tiny_ line, getting our fingers pricked and then walking to our space! _We won't be late"_ and sure enough, we weren't! We got in just as the mayor, Simone Smitt, was walking on.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 17th Hunger Games." She's not very good with words… Just as we got to the 16 year old section, Simone was calling on our new escort for this year: Mantus Leanus. Wow… his skin is bright orange, his hair bright yellow and he has silver swirls tattooed absolutely everywhere! He looks like the sun!

"Well! It feels lovely to be here, in the superb District 2! I can hardly wait to select two of you to compete for the splendid title of victor! In fact, let's start now! Hmmm… what to do first? Male… or female… Eeny meeny miney mo… You! Aha, male it is then!" just… wow… I never knew anyone could be so ditsy! "and the male tribute is…"

"I VOLUNTEER!" A voice booms from across the other side of the centre. You can see the crowd in the 17 year old male section making a pathway for someone. Black hair, baby blue eyes, has a _load _of muscle, actually quite good looking… Who could it be other than Eion Horgan. I should have guessed he would volunteer, after all, he only has one year left. I'm probably one of the only people in the district not scared of him, he can beat almost anyone in everything but swimming and climbing. Well… everyone apart from me f course!

"Well then! Jolly good! And what's your name then my lad?"

"Eion Horgan" only now I realise that the whole of the district has gone quiet, making his voice boom even louder.

"Well that's the spirit of the games! Now, let's move onto the girls! And the female tribute is…" wait for it… wait for it… "Louise Nico-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" all eyes turn on me, time to make my entrance! As I make my way to the stage I push over anyone that gets in my way, my fists clenched together. This will get the Capitols attention, no one will be able to forget me.

"Another volunteer! How dandy! What's your name dearie? "Dearie… seriously?

"My name is Howl Desireen, deadliest person in district two" I hear Eion cough as I say it.

"I think you mean me" he says quietly as so no one else can hear.

"No Eion. _I _am going to win and_ I_ am going to beat you so _you_ better keep one eye open at all times" I say especially loud to capture people's attention. Now I surly won't be forgotten.

"Now now you little monkeys! No fighting until the gong goes! You know the rules" I can't wait, I can hear the screams already!

Next we are herded into the justice building where we have to say our goodbyes, of course, it won't be goodbye for me, I'm planning on coming back! For Eion though, it might be a different story…

"Howl! Howl! You're so brave Howl!"

"You'll be just like me one day Elizabeth! Just you wait!"

"Helena… you didn't have to do that you know. I would have loved you if you had stayed. You know how I feel about fighting…" my mum has never supported the games, she thinks it encourages bad things in kids. That's why I've always listened to my dad!

"Mum, I wanted to! Can't you just be proud of me for once? I'm going into the games! I'm doing something that the wimps that I call my brothers were too scared to! Please! Just be happy for me!

"Well… you know I don't support the games but… for once and _just_ for once! I might watch it. Good luck, I will see you in a few weeks." She gives me a hug and leaves the room. Typical…

**Eion Horgan**

"Eion! What was that about huh? I thought you were going next year? I'm so proud of you my darling!" my mum _always_ goes over the top…

" I wanted to… so I did! You know how good I am, why wait? I'm only gonna get older! What's the point in waiting if I'm good enough already?"

"My amazing, brave handsome boy! Following in our footsteps! Soon our whole family will be victors! Well… apart from our dad… but let's not dwell on that…" my dad died when I was young. I've never been told why. "Ohh I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah… well done Eion…" my sisters were both victors, Jess came out normal, Zee has never been the same again… We've never really got along ever since, she's just so argumentative now!

"Thanks you guys, I'll see you in three weeks!" my mum gives me a quick kiss on the forehead and they leave.

The next people to come in is Ryan and Aoife. "_Eion, whoop! Whoop! Eion, whoop! Whoop!" _they chant as they dance into the small room. "Get in there Eion! Helena Desireen! You're gonna have fun over the next week!"

"Are you serious guys! Why bring Helena into this? Just focus on congratulating me! Telling me how brave I am!"

"Once again, your modesty shines through!" Aoife says with a wide, cheesy grin. "Anyway! Watch out for Helena won't you mate? I mean, she's already threatened you in your first minute of meeting! She's not like the others, she's not scared of you."

"Helena? Are you really telling me to watch out for Helena? I can take her easily, I bet she can't even handle a spear!"

" I don't know, mate… I've heard that she's quite the fire cracker! Did you see her break up with Stan this morning? She kicked him in the chest and got him on the floor… seriously! Stan whitbred, one of the best in his group of training!"

"So what! I can take her out easily! I don't know why your so worried! It's just a girl!"

"Well… just watch out ok! You've seen what can happen to people who aren't smart in the games… Be safe! And keep your eyes out for some fit girls at the same time!" Ryan, always the ladies' man!

"Alright then! I'll be sure to tell them about you, not!" that look that they give me! It's hilarious! "Joking joking! Sort of…"

"Right… see ya dude! See you in a few weeks!" I sure will, and Helena will _not_ be getting in my way!

**What do you think! I tried to take what Livelaughlovedance said and make it longer, I hope it made it better! Once again, please review! It made me sooo happy to see even 2 reviews that I got yesterday! I literally leaped out of my seat when I saw! I will try to update again tomorrow but it may not get up then since I didn't get this one up till gone nine at night so…. Yeah! Hope you enjoyed, tell me if you did! May the odds be ever in your favour! (Always wanted to do that… ;) )**

**Elena x**


	3. District 3 Reaping!

**So here they are! The District 3 reapings! :) Once again, I would just like to say how happy I was seeing the three reviews that I got yesterday, hopefully more to come? ;) Anyway… here is the district 3 reapings, I have a feeling that this one is gonna be very emotional :'( you'll see why soon enough… and quickly, sorry for not posting yesterday! I really wanted to but it took me a while to write this chapter and by the time it was finished, I had no time to upload it :'( but here it is now! The district 3 reapings!**

District 3 Reapings

**Andrea 'Andi' Thomas**

"I'm sorry dad! Please! I'm sorry!" I didn't mean to tip coffee on his papers; I was only trying to be helpful. "Dad! I'm so so sorry!" tears are welling in my eyes.

"No you're not! You're always breaking things! If you were sorry, you'd learn to stop!" He swipes for my head but I manage to duck just in time. His hand whacks hard against the wall. "Argh! Now you're in for it!" I try to crawl away but he stamps on my hand, I hear it crunching under his hard leather boots. A small gasp escapes my dry, cracked lips. "Don't you try getting away from me girl!" Slowly he bends down and wraps his colossal hand around my arm. He yanks my whole body upwards.

"Dad! Please stop!" I manage to wail in between sobs, tears are streaming down my face. Why am_ I_ stuck with the abusive dad? Why doesn't he just send me to my room like any normal father?

"What was that? You want me to stop! Well hard luck! I'm your father, I can do what I want!" Gradually his free hand rises in the air. He brings it down on my face, hard. So hard that it throws me back onto the floor. I can feel the whole side of my face turning red, my cheek swelling up.

"Lucas! Stop!" few… my uncle Zeke. "Go out for a while, get some fresh air. I will deal with Andrea." How can he always be so calm? "Go on Lucas, go out for a walk, go meet some people, it will do you good." I hear footsteps and then a door slamming, he's gone. Dad always listens to Zeke, I don't know why, he just does.

"Andi?" I sit up to see Zeke kneeling down in front of me. "What did you do this time?" I wince as he touches my inflamed cheek.

"I was only trying to be helpful! I thought that if I got him a cup of coffee, it would calm him down. But then I spilt it… all over his papers." My face is sodden with salty tears, this happens at least three times a week… ever since my mother left.

"Oh you poor darling. Come on, let's put some ice on that cheek. You're gonna get quite a bruise!" Zeke helps me up and sits me down on our kitchen chair, sometimes I think that he's the only person who really cares. I mean, I've got my friends but they don't know about all this, I've never told them because I'm worried. I'm worried that if I told them, they would think I'm a freak. Who am I kidding? I _am_ a freak! My dad doesn't have any time for me, my mother left me, the most popular girl at school (Hanna Nawnt) hates me and I can't even tell my own friends my problems!

"Go on pet, go upstairs and get ready for the reaping. I'll sort out your dad when he gets home. There's no need to worry now, you're okay." For now, the reaping will come and go. I'll get home and Zeke will be gone. Then what? I'll do another thing wrong? Dad will get mad again? How long can it go on for? When will it stop? How long can it go on for?

Upstairs on my bed is my reaping outfit: a light blue, spaghetti strap dress. I've been saving up for it for ages. But when I put it on, you can see. My arms are blue and green, covered in bruises. I can't possibly go out showing it. People will find out, they'll realise what happens when I get home at night. They'll send me to the workhouse. I can't risk going there. I will have to cover my arms somehow. That's it! My green sweater! It's in my wardrobe somewhere. Quickly I move over to my wardrobe and start rummaging through it, it doesn't take long to find the jumper, I don't have many clothes. It's a bit moth-eaten and small but it'll do!

When I look in my small mirror, I can see that one side of my face is much more red than the other. I would try to cover it up with makeup, but it's so inflamed that it would hurt way too much. I suppose I'm just going to have to come up with yet another cover up to tell my friends. How about, I walked into the door? No… I used that last week. I tripped over in the road and fell on my face? No… that still wouldn't work. I know! I fell out of my bed onto a hard book that was on the floor! Sort of believable… isn't it?

Uhh! What am I saying? Why does my life have to be like this? I have five amazing friends! I've been told that I'm pretty more than once! Why is my life so miserable? Sometimes… I just think that maybe… maybe everyone would be happier if I wasn't here… I could just disappear and everyone's lives would be better… it would be so easy to do, why don't I have the nerve to? I could finally be happy.

**Mitch Eflactem**

I look rather good in this outfit! Blue polo shirt, Tan dress trousers and black belt and shoes. Yeah! It looks smashing! Well, I have to look good for the reaping don't I? And for Andi…

I know that I don't stand a chance with her, but I can't help it! Ever since I first met her when I moved here, I have this overwhelming feeling about her. Behind her clumsiness, behind her shyness, there's something there! And of course, she's gorgeous! Her stunning blue eyes sparkle when she's happy. Her bright blonde hair, almost gold in the sunlight, curves around her face like a picture frame. It suits her perfectly. And I feel just so comfortable when I'm around her, she's my best friend!

But that's just the problem, I'm stuck in the friend zone. I have no chance with her! I can't even tell her how I feel. And what makes it even worse, is that I can tell that she's keeping something from me. She's not telling me something, something important. I mean I'm not keeping anything from her, she could at least tell me something? Whenever I see her, she has at least one more bruise. She says that she's just clumsy, but can anyone really be _that_ clumsy? I'll find out what it is… someday.

Anyway, talking of Andi, she should be here soon with Gabriela and Marian to go to the reaping. We all live over one side of the district while Josa and Marguerite live over the other so we're meeting them there. We always do this, every year since we met. And hopefully, we'll do it for the next four years until we aren't involved in the reapings anymore! That'll be the day, I'll never have to worry about Andi and I ever again, I can't wait!

"Mitch? Are you ready?" mum shouts from the living room.

"Yeah mum! Is Andi here?"

"She just arrived, should I send them in?"

"Um…" I look around my room, it's a tip… "No I'll come out now, I'm ready anyway" Quickly I ruffle my hair until it goes slightly over my eyes and leave my room. As I walk into the living room, I can see Gabriela and Marian sitting next to each other along with the back of Andi. Everything seems normal until she turns around. "Andi! What happened?" I ask in concern, running up to her. Her cheek is red and inflamed, I've never seen it this bad.

"Don't worry Mitch, I just fell out of my bed last night and hit my cheek on the corner of my book. It's alright! In fact, it doesn't even hurt!" I'm not convinced… that looks like something has hit it hard. But even if I did ask her again, she wouldn't tell me, she doesn't like being the centre of attention.

"Right… come on then you three! Let's get going to the town centre, might as well get it over and done with" we all get up quietly and start walking to the town centre.

I'm sure something's happened to Andi, she's so much quieter than she normally is. I mean, she's normally quiet, but today, today she's even quieter! It's uncanny! She's usually really talkative to us, she'll joke around and make us laugh. Not today though, today she just walks along and only really speaks when we ask her something. There's something wrong and I'm gonna find out what.

As we near the reaping, I realise that Andi starts to walk slower, she seems hesitant to get there. "Andi? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine. Just… thinking…" tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I… uh… can you guys go ahead please? I want to talk to Mitch…alone." The others leave to go to the reaping, only me and Andi are left. "I just… I…" and then she does something totally unbelievable. She puts her tiny hands on my cheeks and kisses me, right on the lips. Her lips are warm and smooth, they fit perfectly to my lips. But then she pulls away. "I'm sorry mitch… I… I just had to do that once. I'm sorry" she turns away and runs the 14 year olds. I'm in complete shock. Andi just kissed me…

**Andrea 'Andi' Thomas**

"What was all that about Andi? You seemed really upset back there?" I'm questioned by Marguerite as soon as I get to the girls.

"I… I think I just kissed Mitch…" Their shocked faces resemble perfectly how I feel.

"Andi! What did he do?"

"Um, he just stood there looking confused…?" a small laugh escapes my lips. I still can't believe it… I just kissed Mitch! He's still over there where I left him, standing with his hands on his head.

"Aww! Look at him! He looks so clueless! Ah… tell e me more after the reaping! Jackson's coming on the stage now."

"Uh, ok then… sure" I don't like lying. But if I told them the truth about what I was doing, they would try to convince me not to. This is already hard enough to do as it is.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 17th Hunger Games! I wish you all the best of luck!" Jackson, our town mayor, booms as he steps up to the microphone. He goes on to tell us about the dark days, no one ever listens though. We all know what happened, most of our parents were part of it for god's sake! We don't _need_ to be reminded every year. But it's the capitols way of shoving it in our faces, they're in charge and we're not. Soon enough though, it's all over. Nitty Desardo takes over and prances up to the microphone.

"Ohh! Look at you all! You all look so… lovely in your best clothes!" I swear, she says things like that every year and every year she says something even worse… "Right then! Let's move on to the reaping! Ladies first! Oh, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" here it is… my last moment of this life. I'll finally be free. "And the female tribute is… Hanna Nawnt!"

"I… I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." Wait… did I just volunteer for Hanna? The same Hanna that would pick on me every minute? Oh god… what have I done? But it's done now… I'm free! Finally…

"NO! Andi!" Mitch pushes to the front of the astounded group of 15 year olds, tears in his eyes. I catch his eye and whisper, "I'm sorry" before I start walking to the stage.

"Well then! A volunteer from district 3! What's your name my sweetie pie?"

"My name is Andi Thomas, and I'm finally free" a single tear rolls down my bruised cheek. I'd almost forgotten about it in all that had been happening. Well, it will make the capitol like me I suppose… not that I'll need it.

"Now! Let's move on to the male tribute! And the tribute is…"

"I volunteer!" Mitch walks out from the group up to the stage, I can't say anything, I just watch him with my mouth hanging open and tears running down my face. This can't be happening… why did he volunteer? I was finally going to be happy! I was going to be free.

"Wow! Two volunteers from district 3! Now that _is_ unusual! And what's your name?"

"Mitch Eflactem" no! Why did he do it!

"Good luck to you two! And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" we're lead through into the justice building. I run into my selected room and slam the door behind me.

"No! No! No! why? Why did he do it?" I sob into my hands just as Zeke comes in, his face wet with tears.

"it's alright darling, every things alright." He picks sits down next to me and wraps me up in his arms. "but why did you do it Andi?"

"I…I just couldn't take it anymore! He would just get worse and worse, he doesn't care about me! If he did he would be in here right now! He just cares about his business! I just couldn't take it!" a whole new set of tears come to my eyes.

"It's alright darling, it's alright,_ I_ love you. What's done is done, but I love you Andi. Always remember that, no matter what happens, I will always love you and think of you as my own daughter." We just sit there until the peacekeepers drag him out. It finally hits me, I will never see Zeke again.

**Mitch Eflactem**

"Mitch! Why? Why did you do it! I thought you never wanted to go into the games!"

"I couldn't let Andi go there alone! I just couldn't! I love her mum! Don't you understand!

"Of course I understand Mitch, in fact, I understand more than anyone else in the district… I'm going to tell you a story Mitch, real life. Back when we lived in district 4, a few months before you were born, I was in Love with a man called Nicholas. We both worked in the factory there but one day there was a huge explosion. I was right in the section where it was. Nicholas was nearby and heard the explosion, he started to run but looked back and saw me lying on the floor unconscious. He risked his life running back in to get me out. When I woke up, I was told that he had died. I've always assumed that he was your dad. So yes Mitch, of course I understand what you did."

Tears are rolling down my cheeks, I'm not coming back and as much as I don't want to believe it, nor is Andi. Mum wraps her arms around me, encasing me in her body. I want to stay here, I'm safe here. I feel like no one can hurt me. But then the peacekeepers are in the door saying that time's up. Mum has to go. I'm never going to see her again. "I love you mum."

"I love you to Mitch, I'm supporting you all the way. Remember that no matter what happens, I will always support you in everything that you do." And she's gone.

The next person to come in is Marian. He's been crying, must have just come from Andi.

"Mar! Why? Why did she do it?" he must know, he's known her almost her whole life. "Why?"

"Sorry mate, she won't tell me. All she says is that she couldn't take it? She won't say what…"

"I'll get her back mate, she'll come home to you guys."

"Mitch, I've got to tell you something, she says that she's finally going to be free… She's… she's not planning on coming home."

**So I know Mitch's last section wasn't very big but I thought that was a good place to end it:'( once again, I'm sooo sorry for not updating yesterday but I couldn't:( hoped you liked it anyway! Please leave a review, it makes me so happy to read them! Thanks! May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**~Elena x**


	4. District 4 Reaping!

**So here it is! The district 4 Reapings! I am so so so so sorry for not updating for the past few days but I was just really busy:/ and I just want to let you guys know that I will be deleting the first chapter of this story (it's only the form!) and since syots aren't allowed…plus I have all slots filled! :D and I won't be able to update for the next two days but I will try to do the district 5 reapings as soon as I can. Anyway, here is the district 4 reapings**

District 4 Reaping

**Audriella Nather**

"Hello beautiful!" Matthias says seductively. His muscular arms wrap around my waist as I turn around to face him.

"I wasn't expecting you for an hour!" we were going to meet up to walk to the reaping together, I was ready ages before though so went to sit at the beach. It always calms me down on the reaping day.

"I can surprise my gorgeous girlfriend can't I?" he's such a flirt.

"Well… I don't know, maybe your girlfriend wasn't ready for her boyfriend. Maybe she was daydreaming about Danny Wilson." I love teasing him.

"And why on earth would she want to do that, when she has me?" he bends his head down towards me and places his soft lips onto mine. I can taste the saltiness of the sea on his lips. We've been going out for two years now. Ever since that night… I had been cornered by a group of older boys from my school, I only wanted to walk along the beach but they came up to me and started calling me names, I remember it perfectly. I tried to ignore them, to carry on walking but they wouldn't stop. That's when he came along. Matthias came up to them and stood up for me, he made them stop. Ever since that day, he has been my hero. Ever since that day, I have loved him more than anyone in the world.

I untangle my fingers from his sandy blonde hair and look straight into his eyes. They're the classic district 4 green eyes but when I see them, I see so much more. I see my relief that I felt when he saved me on that night, I see the joy that I feel whenever his skin touches me and most of all, I see the love that I feel every time I look at him.

"You're gorgeous, you know that." He's always telling me this.

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend!"

"But it's true! Why don't you ever believe me!"

"Because it's fun to see you like this…" I tell him with a giggle.

"Come on you little monster." He says into my head as his arm wraps around my shoulder. Walking along the beach is one of my favourite things to do, it's just so relaxing and having Matthias with me makes it so much better. "How many have you got today?"

"Only four, haven't had to have any tesserae yet. What about you?" he hesitates, it must be bad. I knew that he used to have tesserae but he told me that he was going to stop it. "How many?!"

"Seventeen…" seventeen times in the reaping… how on earth did he get that many?

"You told me that your family were getting more money! How do you have seventeen?!"

"We _are_ getting more money, my dad's got a new and better job, my mum's earning more money. We're ok on money." I don't get it…

"Then how do you have seventeen names in the reaping?"

"You know how the capitol is, they just want us to suffer. I _tried _to stop my tesserae but they said that once I'd had it once, I had to have it every year onwards. I can't stop it."

"But… but that's not fair! You don't need it anymore!"

"I know, but that's just how it is Audriella. You got to accept it and move on. That's what I've done. Let's get going to the reaping yeah? Might as well try get there before everyone else." He grabs my miniature hand in his and we walk together to the town centre.

"I love you Matthias." I say resting my head on his shoulder. People don't say it enough these days.

"Forever and always"

"Yeah, you and me, forever and always"

**Dallas Wilson**

"On your marks… get set… go!" the gunshot sounds and we start running. Left right left right left right. I'm almost at the front of the group, keep on going Dallas! Left right left right left right. Faster! Faster! Almost there! Keep on going! And… second place!

"Woohoo! Beat my personal best! Yeah!"

"Good job Dallas! But… you still didn't beat me!"

"Ah, but I'll beat you next time Lewis! I'll beat you next time!"

"Not if I can help it!" I just shake my head with a grin and walk away to the changing rooms. I come here every week, early in the morning. Running helps me to clear my head and believe me, I need it today more than ever! Reaping day, celebrated by most, not by me. Yeah, I understand why we have it. The capitol wants to get back at us for the dark days but that doesn't mean I like them. We'd be way better off without them! Making kids fight each other for entertainment, that's just sick!

Anyway, it happens and there's nothing we can do about it, you just have to accept it and move on. That's what I've done for the past few years; it's worked out pretty well for me! Then again, even if I did go into the games I wouldn't be in trouble. I'm really fast, I can handle weapons (maybe not amazingly but I can if I need to) and my looks are alright. I'm sure that the capitol would adore my silky black hair and emerald eyes not to mention my muscles! Yeah, I would be fine if I was in the games!

"Took your time." Jonas shocked me as I stepped out of the running club. He doesn't tend to talk much so it surprises me when he does.

"Uh yeah… sorry for making you wait, I didn't think you were coming up here!"

"Well I did, go well?"

"Yeah! I beat my personal record! Came second in the 200m race! Still didn't beat Lewis though… but I'm gonna do it next time!"

"Good" he gives me a ghost of a smile. I know that I could have any friends that I want and I know that he doesn't look much. But sometimes you just need someone to listen to you, and not just that but to care about what you're saying. Jonas is like that. He doesn't talk much but when he does, he means what he says. He doesn't talk total rubbish like other people. Other wonder why I'm friends with him when I could have anyone I want and when they ask, that's what I tell them.

"Hey, I've got to go get ready for the reaping. Meet me there?"

"Ok, bye" I start jogging home but half way back I hear my name called out so I turn around. Still jogging I look around behind me, no one seemed to be calling me when suddenly I crash into two people behind me. I fall down on top of them.

"Woah! Sorry! I'm so so sorry!" I say while squirming on the floor, trying to stand up. I realise that it was Audriella Nather that I had run into. She's teased by almost everyone, I don't know why and I don't want to do it myself. "I really am so sorry!"

"Yeah well… watch out where you're going next time, you could hurt someone…" she goes up to her boyfriend and they walk off in each other's arms.

"Good luck today! I shout after them, they either don't hear me or ignore me. Anyway… I continue on home.

As soon as I get through the door I get assaulted by a couple of miniature menaces also known as the twins, Ally and Plutonium. Ally, a caring kid. She'll take care of you if you need it and cheer you up at any time. Plutonium is a prankster, if he can then he will try to trick you and won't stop until he has. But both of them together, well… together they're a bunch of hooligans but I love them to pieces.

"Dal Dal! You're back!" they shrieked as they leaped on top of me and bought me to the ground. "We missed you Dal!"

"I missed you too you little monsters!" I tickle Ally and she squeals,

"Stop! Stop! Dal! That tickles!" she squeals as I stop to tickle her. Eventually, after lots more tickling I'm able to get up.

"Alright you two, let me go get ready and we can walk to the reaping together ok?"

"Ok Dallas! Be quick!"

I run up the stairs with the twins shouting at me to hurry up.

**Audriella Nather**

We arrive at the reaping just in time, we'd been sitting on the beach for what felt like hours. "See you later darling, I'll meet you here after the reaping?"

"Yeah sure, see you then good luck!" I give him a small peck and start walking off to the 15 year old section just as our mayor is calling on Graphhine Lucatson, our escort. We'd mist all of the mayor's speech, who cares really, it's the same every year anyway.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 17th Hunger Games! Don't you all look stunning! Well, let's get on with the reaping! Boys first! And the tribute is… Dallas Wilson! Congratulations! Up you come boy!" a tall, muscly boy walks out from the 17 year olds. Wait… I recognise him. He's that guy that ran into me this morning, I feel kinda sorry for him… he seemed nice, he wished me luck. I guess that luck wasn't exactly on _his_ side though…

"And now for the girls! And the female tribute is… Audriella Nather!" wait… what did she just say? It couldn't be me… someone shoves me hard in the back "Audriella Nather?" it was me… I start to walk out of the group of 15 year olds who all seem to be happy to see me go. They make a pathway for me all the way to the front. "There you are! Up you come my little munchkin!" as I walk past the 16 year olds I spot Matthias, a single tear rolling down his perfect cheeks. I'm sorry Matthias, it wasn't meant to be this way…

As I get up onto the stage Graphhine offers me her hand but I simply reject it, I don't want anything to do with her or her Capitol ways. They've just sent me to death and I know it. I'm a dead girl walking. "And here they are ladies and gentleman! The tributes of district four, Dallas Wilson and Audriella Nather!" we shake hands and he gives me a look, it tells me that he's sorry that we have to be here. At the moment, I decide that he isn't my enemy, I can trust him for the while.

We're lead into the Justice building next to say our final goodbyes. As we walk in Dallas whispers to me "I guess I kinda jinxed you…didn't I?"

"Jinxed yourself at the same time though…" I murmur back. Well, at least I'm not stuck with anyone that hates me. I suppose that's a bonus…

It's only once I get into the small, velvety room where I'm supposed to say goodbyes that I burst into tears. This is it, goodbye to my life, goodbye to my family and goodbye to Matthias.

Soon my parents both come rushing through the door, immense ugly tears racing down their cheeks. "My darling! Oh you poor thing! You're going to be alright, ok? You're going to come back to us!" wishful thinking never works…

"No… I'm not mum… I'll try, but it's pretty hopeless… I'm not returning." Might as well just admit it now, I mean, with what I'm planning to do I'm guaranteed almost certain death!

"Well, I was trying to be positive! But you will try won't you? You will try to get back to us!"

"of course mum, I'll try but I can't promise it will work out…" they give me one last hug before they walk out of the room with tears still rolling down their faces. Two faces that I have seen all my life and will never see again. "I love you two!"

"We love you to darling, we love you to".

Two seconds is all I have to wait until my next visitor comes barging through the door, Matthias. "Audriella! I love you! Why did this have to happen?!"His face is red and blotchy from tears that are still running down his face.

"I don't know Matthias! I don't know what to do." my hands cradle my face, getting soaked in my salty tears.

"You'll be alright Audriella" he says in a calming way, pulling my hands away from my face. His face tilts to the side and our lips meet. This kiss isn't like before, it's less urgent, more calm and it doesn't last as long. As he pulls away he tells me "I believe in you Audriella. Whatever you do, I'll be right there alongside you. You'll never be alone." And he kisses me again, my fingers start to wrap around his hair, his stay firmly at my waist. This is how I want to say, locked in his arms forever.

"Time's up! Out you get!" the harsh voice of a peacekeeper brings us back to reality.

"I love you Audriella!" Matthias shouts as he is dragged out by the burly peacekeeper.

"I love you to!" and that's the last I see of Matthias, the last time I will ever hear his voice, the last time I will ever see his face.

**Dallas Wilson**

I still can't believe it's happening… I'm going into the games… for a minute I just sit on the red velvet chair, my legs tucked up to my body. Never had I anticipated that this would happen, never had I dreamed that I would get picked. But I have... and I'm going fight bloody hard to get back here!

"Dal! Dal!" memories rush back to me from this morning, that's how they greeted me when I got home. "Dal, what's going on?"

"Mummy says that you're going?"

"I'm just going on a little holiday! I'll be back here in a few weeks! There's no need to worry!" they haven't been told what the games are yet, we thought it was best to keep it a secret until they were older.

"Why are _you _going on holiday and _I'm_ not?!" Plutonium… always wants what I've got.

"Don't worry, you might be going on it when you're a little older!" probably and hopefully not…

"Mummy says that we have to say goodbye, I'll miss you Dallas!"

"I'll miss you too ally, and you Plutonium!"

"Have fun!" and they leave, I'm alone again.

Next to come in is my parents. Mum's been crying, she never wanted any of her kids to be sent into the games. My dad on the other hand, enjoys watching our tributes win but would be proud of me no matter what happens "good luck Dallas! I'll be sure to be watching you!" he just gives me a hug and leaves, he knows that my mum will want to be alone with me.

"Oh my darling! You'll be alright, won't you!? You'll come home to me!"

"Of course mum! Of course I'll come back! You know I'll try my absolute hardest!"

"Yes, I suppose. But you've got to be smart alright! I know that you're clever but you've got to use it! There's no point in having a brain if you just forget it when you're there. Others will but if you think then you'll have an advantage!"

"Yes mum! I'll come back to you so stop worrying!" If there's something to worry about, then you can count on my mum to do it.

"Well… just come to me, like you are now. Alright?"

"Ok mum, I won't let you down." Others come and go after my mum but her words keep on going round in my head 'just come back to me, like you are now' and I will, now I'm determined to come home. I will be the victor of the 17th hunger games.

**Finally finished! Well that took ages! What do you think of these two characters then! Please please please leave a review! It makes me soo happy to know that people are liking the story and it encourages me to write more! So soon,I will put up a new form. This will be for the arena of the games! I thought it would be fun to let you guys choose what arena you like, then I will pick my favourite 3 and start a poll for you to choose what one is your favourite! Thanks for reading! May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**~Elena X**


	5. District 5 Reaping!

**Finally! I've done it! You have no clue how good it feels to have finally been able to finish this chapter! Hopefully the next should be much easier to write! I'm sorry if it isn't up to my normal standard but it has been tricky writing this, both because of one of the characters and the amount of spare time I've had. But here it is! The district 5 reaping has finally made it! Also, just to let you know , the poll for this year's arena is up! Congratulations to GabbyGaspard, rainbowpancakesxbecca and BoomBach for submitting the final three arenas. If yours wasn't picked then I'm terribly sorry but I could only pick 3! Anyway! Here it is, the district 5 reaping!**

District 5 Reaping

**Annet Fennings**

"Annet… will you please stop sitting here in the dark on your own!" I just manage to hide my vicious drawings before mum throws open my creaky wooden door and turns the light on. It blinds me for a few seconds before my eyes adjust to the bright light that now fills my room. "It's really not good for you to be in here on your own all day!"

"Mum, I _like_ being on my own! It's calmer than anywhere else! Just… leave me alone!" but of course with her being my mum, she doesn't listen.

"What were you doing in here anyway!?" Why is she so nosy?

"Uh… just… doodling! Nothing much really…"

"Don't tell me that you were doodling you know what again!" she got me…

"Uh…N-"

"Annet! How many times do I have to ask you not to draw that! It's highly unpleasant and overall, it's extremely rude! I mean, it's Snow! He's our new president and I think that you should actually pay him some respect!"

"Mum, it's my life. I can do what I want! Just go!" she's always trying to stop me drawing it, but I'm not a doll! I can do what I want to do!

"Well, you know how I feel and I hope, I really do hope that you will stop before something happens." She leaves the room shortly after giving me that look that tells me she's disappointed…

I quite like my drawings actually though, it helps me contain my anger towards that treacherous bastard aka our new president Coriolanus Snow. If you ask me, drawing him being tortured is the next best thing to seeing it in real life. How I wish the dark days never happened… or if they have to have happened, then why can't they happen now as well? The 2nd rebellion that actually brings down the Capitol instead of landing us in more trouble! It will happen one day, I'm sure of it. And when it does, I'll be right there. But I have to get past today first…

Today is the result of the failure of the rebellion, today is the day when two tributes are sent to their death, today is the day of the reaping. This is by far the worst day of the year. I hate the Capitol, I hate the careers and most of all, I hate the Hunger Games. Today is all of those combined, so basically, today is hell on Earth.

Whose dumb idea was the Hunger Games anyway?! It's just sick, sending 24 kids to die for a few laughs. Even worse, the fact that they don't even remember many of those tributes after! They're just forgotten and thrown aside. Although… some of them deserve it, some of them actually volunteer to be part of it! Who would be dumb enough to do that? You're practically sending yourself to death.

Well, I'm just glad that my family at least have enough money that I won't have to use tesserae. We don't have much but we have enough to get food and other essentials. So it's pretty unlikely that I'll get picked, I only have four names in the bowl. Others will have loads more than me! I would never sign up for tesserae, it's just another pointless way that the insane Capitol use to make us need them more, to make them feel more powerful.

Anyway, I still have a few hours until the reaping and I'm already dressed in my lacy black knee length dress. Although I don't know why I bother to dress up nice for the reaping… it's such a dreary event that it deserves something dreary to match! Everyone seems to do it though, in some districts people even compete to have the nicest dress! I may as well try to look good though and it's not like it's a bright colour so I won't stand out much.

That's why I like black; it makes me blend in to the background. People tend not to notice me as much and that's just how I like it. Also, Capitol colours are all so bright! I don't want anything to do with the Capitol because one day, we will over throw them and I will be part of the rebellion. I won't back down until it's over and we finally are free.

**Gearoid Kutshnez **

"Okay then Elizabet, I'm going to ask you one last time. What is 14 times 7?" she just stares at me blankly, the same thing that she's been doing for the past hour or so. "Come on, it's so easy!" I truly can't believe that I'm related to such a brainless person! "Are you really telling me that you don't know what 14 times 7 is?! It's 98 for goodness sake! Are you that dumb?!" Sometimes I think that I don't belong here…

"Just leave me alone Gearoid, not everyone has to be a nerd like you. Some of us actually _want_ to have friends" well, that's not completely true… I used to have two friends, even if they sometimes left me out of stuff…

"Well maybe some of us just want to do well! And it's not like it's my fault that I'm clever!"

"Will you just shut up Gearoid! Leave Elizabet alone!" I hear Yarden yell from the other room.

"Why do you always take her side?! It's not my fault her brain is the size of a pea!"

"Well that's better than having your massive head floating around!"

"Uhh, I_ hate_ you two! Just because you can't take the fact that I'm smart and you're not." I was only trying to help her with her maths! How she lives such a dumb life really confuses me, I would do anything to become clever! That was if I needed it which of course I never would! I'm the smartest person in school, in fact I could probably teach the teachers themselves!

"Just go away Gearoid! We don't want you here if you're going to be a mister know it all!" that's it; I stomp out of the house. I'm sure that the whole street feels it vibrate as the door slams shut behind me. I don't usually get this angry but when my unbearable sisters are involved, well you can tell for yourself what it's like. Sometimes I just want to get away, somewhere where everyone else is like me. I don't fit in here; everyone else is just so unintelligent!

And it's not only them that annoy me, almost everyone in the whole district does! Even my parents. They're always working in the power plants and when they're not, they don't pay any attention to me. They only pay attention to my sisters; they think that I'm okay on my own. That suits me fine now that it's happened most of my life but when I was younger… well sometimes I would just want someone there for me when the other kids picked on me about my smartness. I don't need them now though.

Another two people that are just a waste of space to me are Brando and Wigbrand… they were my friends for ages, but they wouldn't always tell me about what they were going to do and I would be left out. Then yesterday I went up to them, they told me that they didn't want to hang around me anymore and walked off… But I don't need them. I don't need anyone.

**Annet Fennings**

I hate being out in public, I think to myself as my ebony hair brushes over my face. If I had the choice, I would spend all my time inside, away from all the hustle and bustle of district 5. In fact, apart from the reaping and school, that's what I already do!

Many people around town would look at me and think that I was new here. That I had moved from another district. Although that's if they even notice me in the first place. I'm nothing unusual: shortish, straight ebony hair, boring grey eyes and porcelain white skin. I tend to just blend into the background, stay away from any attention. My clothes tend to help as well I suppose. Whenever you see me I'll be wearing black. But I've already told you all this. Actually, I'm surprised that you're still listening! People tend to blank out when I talk…

Anyway, before I carry on rambling, I spot the huge grey building in the district that can only mean one thing: death. It's almost a given that if you're between the ages of 12 and 18 and you step into that building, you're going to die. Unless you're a career that it. But you don't tend to get many of them here… Our tributes tend to die early on… And often it's gruesome… And painful…

Wow, I really must stop thinking like this! I'm going to be fine. I'm going to be fine. I keep chanting this to myself as I make my way along the line of all the other 15 year olds, most standing there shaking in their ratty old shoes. One of them is going to be dead in two weeks… I wonder who it will be? Maybe it will be the short ginger girl with the flowy red dress. Maybe it will be one of the brunette twins that always wear matching outfits. Maybe it will be me.

But before I get time to worry, our Capitol escort sashays onto the stage. Nylar Merrtoni, it blinds me to even glance at her! Honestly, sparkly pink hair, neon yellow puffy dress along with strikingly bright stockings… does the Capitol really think this looks good? How does she even have the confidence to go out in public dress like that?! It's hideous!

"Oh my! It's so lovely to see all your little faces again after a long year!" I take back what I said about her clothes… her voice has just topped that by loads! "Oh I can't wait! Let's get this started then! And firstly for the girls!" Her hand wavers inside the giant glass ball before it snatches out a handful. All but one off those tiny slips flutter out of her hand, saving many people lives in the process. Only one slip remains. "Annet Fennings!"

**Gearoid Kutshnez**

A timid looking girl steps out from the crowd of fifteen year olds, her face drops and all her blood drains from her already pale face as she starts to walk up to the stage. Stupid little thing… How is she going to get people to like her if she just looks week all the time?! She must know that she won't survive without sponsors. Well… she wouldn't survive anyway but that's not the point!

Nylar gives her an immense toothy grin as she wobbles up onto the stage; tears have started pouring down her distraught face by now. "Oh darling! Why on earth are you crying! It's a pleasure that you were the lucky person to be picked!" Yeah right… if being given a death sentence is such an exciting thing why don't you do it yourself…? "Any volunteers?" Nylar asks the crowd, all of which are awkwardly staring at the floor. Annet looks around frantically, hoping that someone will take her place, but they don't… She wasn't close to anyone, an outsider like me. No one cares if she goes in and doesn't come back… "Well then! If that's so, let's move onto the boys!"

As she totters over towards the boys' bowl she almost trips up on her ridiculously high shoes; her pastel white face flushes bright red. The whole crowd erupts into laughter. It echoes across the district as others re watch it on all of the screens that are put up around the town. "Oh, well, it's all about the recovery as I always say!" she says, obviously flustered. "Anyway! And the male tribute of district 5 is…" her hand delves into the huge glass bowl, you could hear a pin drop it was so silent. "Gearoid Kutshnez!"

"Hell yeah! Goodbye Gearoid!" people cheer as I make my way up to the stage… I never realised just how much they disliked me… but I'll show them! I'll make it back here and then who will they laugh at!? Not me, that's for sure! I block all emotions from my face as I step up to the platform, the cheering gradually quietens down.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Nylar ends the reaping. We're lead into the justice building together; I can tell that Annet is shaking madly next to me.

We should have a few minutes alone to say goodbye to our families, but I don't need any of that time… I'm just sitting here, waiting for someone's kind face to step through that door. "Any moment now" I tell myself. But they don't… No one come's to say goodbye…

**So… was it good?! Please leave a comment, it really makes my day reading comments saying that people have enjoyed my story:3 A virtual cookie to you if you do! And please go to my poll to decide what arena you would like to see your tribute competing in! It might mean the difference between life and death for them!:O Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! May the odds be ever in your favour! ~Elena x**


	6. District 6 Reaping!

**Hi there guys! So here's the next chapter! Quicker than the last one but I'm still really sorry about the wait! I hope it's worth the wait! Also, I had a go at writing a one shot based on Rue's Death. please check it out! I'll really appreciate it! One more thing, I would just like to remind you about the poll that I currently have open about the arena! Just remember, that the arena could mean the difference between life and death for your tributes! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review, here is the District 6 Reapings!**

The District 6 Reaping

**Toni Valtiana **

"No! Run! Patsy! Stewart! Just run! Please! Just run!"

"Mum! Please! Wake up!" This is the eleventh time this week… Sometimes it's my Mum and sometimes it's my Dad. Sometimes it's both at the same time. Every night it gets worse, and then sometimes I just feel like breaking down and crying. But I have to stay strong; I have to stay strong for _them_. "Please Mum! It's just a dream, wake up!" I'm shaking her now, trying to break the holds that have her trapped inside this nightmare. But she's screaming, it must have happened… My brother and sister must have just died…

"No… Patsy… Stewart… Why?!" It always happens like this: she'll shout for them to run only to then see them die. I don't know exactly what she sees but I can sure guess… After all, I did see it with my very own eyes just last year… I watched as she was pressed down onto the hard ground by a career. I watched as Leon tried to get to her but was grabbed by the male from district 1. I watched as she was beaten, hit after hit after hit. I watched as a dagger was plunged hard into my brother's pure heart. And then I watched as they died, their tiny hands grasping for each other. They were both reaped together, just twelve years old. A brother and sister sent to death hand in hand.

"_Mum!" _I scream, hoping to drag her away from those excruciating scenes. She abruptly stops, everything goes still. The only sound I can her is her muffled sobs. "It's okay Mum. It's over now." I murmur into her ear. I think she hears me as she just falls asleep again, my arms draped around her quivering body. I worm my arms out from around her bony waist. I wish I could stay here for the whole day, safe and sound in my Mother's warm bed. But I can't. My parents both rely on me to get their food. Without me then I'm sure they'd starve.

Every other day I head out to the woods near my house. No one can see you there so it's safe to do what you want. Many people would just go there to chat and get away from the appalling reality that is our lives. But not me. No, I have to work. It's my job to get my parents food. I go out there to hunt. There's not often much to get though, maybe a few squirrels or rabbits? That's why I have to scavenge too. Anything even remotely edible I'll take home; Mushrooms, roots, plants, they all come with me.

I shrug on my thin, grey jacket. It's warm enough not to wear one here but it's always helpful to keep one on you, you don't want to be caught walking round he district with all your newly found food on show do you? There'd be nothing left by the time you got home… Pickpockets are very cunning round here, they'll steal everything that they can from you before you even look round.

"Bye!" I shout to my parents, both of whom are still lying in bed after another traumatic night packed with nightmares. I jog out of my house, through our creaky wooden door, and onto the streets. People are already up, trying to make the most of the time they have left before the reaping. You never know, this might be the last morning that your family is all together and happy. In a few hours, two families will be closing their windows, despair being the only emotion on their already worn down faces. That was us last year, except we were the only ones. Only one family was destroyed in district 6 last year. Only one family went to ruins.

"Hey! Toni!" I hear from behind. The highness of that voice can only mean one thing: Bella Tillafrey. I turn around to spot a flash of bleach blonde hair before she runs straight into me, embracing me in a hug. "How were the parents?" She asks her face full of concern. Bella, unlike everyone else in the district, understands what I'm going through. Her older sister Rhia was reaped a few years ago. She died in the bloodbath and her parents have never been the same since… now where have I heard that before?

"They've got worse again… it was mainly Mum last night, three times." I say shrugging my shoulders. "I just don't know how to stop it, no matter what happens I can't seem to stop the nightmares from happening." It's true… I've tried to speak to them, we've given my siblings a proper memorial on our mantel piece and I've even got them to talk to other parents who have lost their children in the games. Nothing has worked though…

"Just stay strong and keep trying. It'll work one day, I hope…"

**Luke Hardstead**

_Just a little bit further… _I think to myself as I force open the bakery window, trying not to make a sound. _Almost there… Just one more!_ The window pops open allowing me a quick entry to the bakery. Breathing in the comforting smell of fresh bread, I lower myself down through the window into the basement. Here's where they make the bread, a fresh batch is just over the other side. It's tempting to just dart across the room and hold the toasty warm bread to myself but with the baker just upstairs I have to be extremely careful. He could come down here any moment and find me, I would be dead for sure. A bullet through my head in under an hour.

Slowly edging myself around the dark room, I dart behind a pile of boxes. Creeks are coming from above, slowly making their way towards the stairs. The footsteps above me get louder, constantly getting closer. My heart pounds in my chest, almost hammering itself out of my ribcage and through the thin layer of fat and clothes that I have covering myself. The creeks grow as the baker makes his way down the wooden stairs and a blinding light suddenly engulfs the room. "Is anyone there?" He questions towards my area. "I know I heard something so just step out and nothing will happen to you" his voice is wavering, unsure of what to do. "Come on! I know I didn't leave the window open, just show yourself!" His voice gets louder, footsteps start making their way towards the boxes that I'm hiding behind.

This is it. If I run, he could catch me. If I stay, he will find me. Who knows what he will do with me in his grasp. Maybe he wasn't lying about nothing happening to me? Or maybe he just wants me to come out so that he can call the peacekeepers. I don't want to risk it though. Me being caught won't only mean the end to me, but the end to my father as well. There's no way that my crippled father could survive on his own. He can't do anything by himself, he can't cook, he can't get dressed, he can't even sit up in his own! No, I must make it out and there's only one way I can at least stand a small chance of escaping.

On the count of three I will sprint as fast as I can, past the baker and up the stairs. From there I will leap over the counter and leg it home, the baker won't be able to catch me with his largely built body. Here I go.

Three… Two… One… And I'm running. Fast as I can, one leg after the other. The baker lunges for me, trying to grab my arm but I twist and he ends up just flailing his arms about, grasping nothing but air. My breaths are quick and steady as I charge up the stairs. I can hear the baker trying to catch up with me, his feet crashing against the stairs. Soon I'm at the top and in the main room of the bakery. Two people gawp at me upon my sudden arrival into the shop. But I can't worry about them. Without any before thinking, I charge strait at the counter, plant my hands on it and volt over.

The second I'm in the air I can tell that I'd miscalculated the jump. Unlike the cat-like landing that I usually do I land right on my elbow and my head whacks the concrete floor. Searing pain lurches through my entire body, I reach over and my hand comes back with a layer of crimson coating it. But there's no time to waste. I struggle to put the startling pain at the back of my mind and charge out the door, holding my hand over the wound as I go. Every step I make brings on a whole new wave of pain. Black spots appear in the corner of my vision. I try to fight back the tears but to no avail. They still manage to fight their way out. People stare at me as I charge down the street but no one comes to my aid. No one would want to get caught up in whatever is happening. Everyone is too much of a wimp to get involved.

After what feels like many hours of torture my small rickety house comes into view. Usually I would feel anything but joy at the sight of it but today, it seems like a life line. I let out a wail as I crash through the door, catching my damaged arm on the splinter filled frame. I don't know what happens next… All I know is that when I wake up, the first eyes I see are the ones of the most beautiful girl I know: the Mayor's daughter.

**Toni Valtiana**

"Toni!" Bella whines at me, grasping my arm and resting her head on my shoulder. "But what if I'm picked?! What will they do then?"

"Oi! Stop it you! You're not gonna get picked okay? You're staying right here with me, you understand?" Bella tends to be the worrier, I on the other hand, am the laid back one.

"But what if I am?!"

"If you are, which you most certainly are not, then I will look after them until you get back! Stop being a worry guts!"

"But wh-"

"Nope!" I interrupt "I will _not_ have you acting like this around me Bella! What's the point in worrying? It just makes the overall experience a whole load worse, okay?"

"Okay…" she huffs, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Come on. I might absolutely detest the reaping, but it's better to get it over with, right?" Bella seems distracted; her pale blue eyes keep being torn away from me.

"Wow…" she says in awe. I swiftly turn around, just in time to see the most hansom man walk out onto the stage. So what if he's from the Capitol? That smile that he's wearing makes me melt inside. His unusual blonde hair flows perfectly around his gorgeously sculpted face. I couldn't even care less about his strange tattoos over his eyes. Could you expect anything less from the Capitol?

"Well hello there everyone! It's so joyous to be here today! I'm your new escort! Gideon Jilenpi!" And his voice! Like an angels! "Shall we start?" he begins walking towards the large glass bowl, filled to the brim with names. My eyes simply follow him, everywhere he goes. They take in every single detail from the curl of his eyelashes to the crease at the edges of his mouth when he smiles. "And the female tribute is… Toni Valtiana!"

"Wh… What?! No! I can't go! But what about my parents?! I can't go in! I can't! No!" I taste the saltiness of the tears in seconds. "No… Why?" Two peacekeepers break through the crowd to drag me away. At first I try to fight it, wiggling and thrashing to get free. Soon though, I realise that it's no use. I'm going into the games, whether I like it or not.

As I'm shoved up onto the stage, I take a long look at the crowd. My vision is gradually getting blurry, going because of my tears. I know where my parents will be standing. My brain fights with my eyes, trying not to look at them because I know what I'll see when I do. I'll see their faces, aged by a lifetime of sorrow. I'll see them weakening before my eyes. I'll see the one thing that I care about going to ruins. Before I know it, the picture that I'm seeing isn't only in my head. My eyes have glided over to them. Mum is on the verge of collapsing, leaning heavily on my father's side. They're both crying, big fat tears plummeting to the ground. I don't know what this will do to them; all I know is that I've let them down. I was meant to be there for them. I was meant to protect them. I failed. Death may be heading my way, but they're on their way to living hell.

**Luke Hardstead**

"Nicholas Winterbrey!" the name rings out around the district. For a second I think no one is coming, that is until a path starts to gradually appear behind me. Along it hobbles a boy my age. His splinter-filled crutches helping him move along without the use of one leg. His face rings a bell in my mind. I recognise him from somewhere, but where?

As he makes his way up to the stage, slowly edging himself along, I rack my mind to try and remember where I recognise him from. The moment he steps onto the stage, I remember. He lost his leg in the accident that crippled my father, the accident that killed my mother. I remember seeing him on stage, being congratulated. What for, I don't know. His eyes had been full of pain, trying not to break down. That same look is on his face now. I can't just stand here and watch him go into the games. It's just not fair. "I volunteer!" The words are out of my mouth before I can think. I'm going in to the games, and now there's no turning back.

As I walk past the boy I can just about hear him thank me, his voice full of gratitude. I suddenly realise that I will be at almost as much as a disadvantage as him. It turns out that my arm had broken when I fell, the bone had gone right through the skin. I wish that I could do more to thank Bethany Harwood, the mayor's daughter. If she hadn't been walking past when I collapsed, I wouldn't have been here now. She managed to get me treated by one of her nurses. It's our secret though. If any of her family discover, we'll both be in serious trouble. Not that that matters for me now though, I'm sure that there's no chance I'll be coming back…

After what feels like a lifetime, I'm whisked away from the stage. The other girl (was Toni her name?) is snivelling behind me. Both of her siblings went in last year. And you know what they say: siblings must always share. I guess now it's her turn. I kinda feel sorry for her family. She was the only thing that her parents had left… In fact, she's not that much different to me. Her parents relied on her almost as much as my father relied on me. We've both lost great chunks of our lives through tragic events. Now we're both being sent to death together. There's no escaping our similarities.

But then again, when her name was called she was hysterical… Peacekeepers had to drag her up onto the stage. Compared to myself, willingly entering into the games. I hadn't even thought of my father when I said those words. In fact, this is the first I've thought of him since I left him. In his condition he won't be able to visit me. I will never see him again, and he doesn't even know yet… What does that make me…?

Abruptly the door opens and then she's there. I didn't think I'd get any visitors, let alone Bethany. "Hey Luke" she says softly with a sad smile. I'm lost for words, why would she come to see _me?_ "I just wanted you to know that I really admire what you did there… You know, volunteering for Nicholas and all. It was really kind of you. More than kind in fact. I, yeah… just thanks." An awkward silence hangs in the air; I feel a real urge to break it.

"Um, yeah… Thanks I guess."

"Well, I'll see you when you come back, right? You are going to try aren't you? Really try?"

"Of course, of course I'm going to try and come home. Not making any promises though…" Once again, an awkward silence appears. "I really appreciate earlier, thanks" I say, trying to keep my eyes locked onto hers.

"Well, what more could I do? I wasn't going to just leave you there was I?"

"Not only that… I… I like you Bethany…"

"I like you too Luke" she replied, but she didn't understand.

"No, I mean, I _really_ like you" her face twists, a confused look locked on it.

"Um... I've… I've got to go… good luck… yeah… " And she's gone.

**Hope you enjoyed it! So please please please review, it really is hard to get yourself to write without feedback. To those few people who constantly review, I am extremely grateful! I hope you're enjoying this! May the odds be ever in your favor, Elena x**


	7. District 7 Reaping!

**It's here! Hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, I'm interested to know who your favourite character is so far! So review and let me know who you want to see more of after the reapings! So here is the District 7 reapings!**

District 7 Reapings

**Charlie-Anne Walsh**

"Do you think this looks good on me..?" I'm positive that it does, but who doesn't like compliments?

"Of course it does darling! My little baby's all grown up! I still can't believe it, district 7 having someone like you! It's almost unheard of!" Mum answers while pinching my cheek. She's right I suppose, practically no one in any district apart from 1, 2 or 4 volunteers. But not me! I'm going to show all those other districts that they shouldn't underestimate little district 7. I, Charlie-Anne Walsh will win these games.

I mean, let's face it, who can resist a face like mine? Who could look into my perfectly shaped emerald green eyes and know that they were sending me to death? If I even let that close them that is! I would be the last one standing in a fight with any one, anyone at all. I've been training myself since I was just a kid; I know all the tricks in the book. There's no way that anyone could beat me. And if all that wasn't enough, imagine all the sponsors I'll get. I'll be the most popular tribute in history!

"Hey sis! Stop your day dreaming!" Nick shouts in my ear as he waves his hand in front of my face.

"Well at least _I_ have something _good_ to day dream about! I bet the only thing you day dream about is you getting up the girl up the road's skirt! Which, I might add, is never going to happen!"

"Who's to say it hasn't already?" he replies, winking in that way that all my friends would melt over.

I cringe, an extremely awkward image appearing in my head. "Too much info Nick! Way too much!"

"You asked for it! Anyway, you're not the one who's going to have to watch you flirt with every single boy in the games this year!"

"Well… that's not precisely true… Do you really think that I'd flirt with some geek from three?"

"I suppose… but there's still the guys from one and two! Now I have no idea how you're going to keep your hands off them!" He's got a point there… One and two have always been my favourite districts. to be completely honest, I think I belong in two. I've got the looks and the personality! Who knows, maybe I'm some kind of long distance relative from someone there…? Can you imagine that? Living in all that luxury… A huge house; amazing clothes; even a proper training camp! How I'd love to live there…

"Oi! You're daydreaming again! That'll be the death of you in the games! One moment you'll be dreaming, the next you'll have been stabbed by one of those rascals from the other districts! Then what you gonna do?"

"You really think that I'll be dumb enough to go into a day dream in the games? Believe me when I say that that is _not_ going to happen!"

"Well… I don't know… you are blonde and all…!" I swipe for his head, slapping him round the face.

"Oi! I am _not_ dumb! I'm smarter than you and you're older than me! Bloody stereotypes…"

"Okay! Okay! No need to get hissy with me! You know I was joking!" once again, he winks at me. It really is impossible to not forgive him when he's like this.

"If you say so… Anyway, I've got to go 'n meet the guys, see you at the reaping!" I wave him goodbye and stroll out of the bright green door. As I turn out of the gate of my house I'm tackled to the ground. I screech as I fall but I know I'm not in any trouble. Of course it's just Leuan, James and Maison coming to greet their queen before the reaping!

"Chi Chi!" they call to me enthusiastically. I really hate that nickname but they refuse to let it go… "My little victor! You looking forward to it?" Maison asks as he yanks me up to my feet.

"Heck yeah! I've been waiting ages for this day! I still can't believe you're chickening out on it! You silly wimps!"

"What? And compete against you?! You'd have to be suicidal to do that!"

"meh, you're just a wimp and you don't want to admit it!" I say, pinching Maison's cheek. "Come on you three! It's my time to shine!"

**Demetrios Mercury**

"May!" I hiss, trying to get her attention without her brother Leo noticing. "Over here!" She starts to make her way over, sneaking away from Leo slowly. As she arrives I gesture for her to follow me through the door and round the corner, out of the eye-sight of Leo. "Look, I've got this basket of flour here, you have to distract Leo while I put it on top of the door, okay?" she nods at me, a glisten appearing in her eye as it always does when we prank together. "Then I'll call him through, and tadah! We've got him."

"I can't _wait_ to see his face!" May's always up for pranking her brother, he's a few years older than us so it's always fun to get him back.

"You go back to him then, make sure he's not looking towards the door" she nods and walks back around the corner, looking as if nothing had happened. As soon as I hear her melodic voice locked in a conversation with Leo, I get to work. Speedily I creep towards the door that is separating us. I place the basket delicately onto the top of the door, careful to make sure that it won't fall off before it's needed. Then, as soon as I'm sorted, I poke my head around the door and nod at May. She notices but somehow doesn't let on to Leo that something's up. Silently I dash back around the corner. "Hey! Leo! Over here!" their conversation halts.

"Just coming!" her replies "what does he want now?" he huffs, thinking that I can't hear him. "WHA?! DEMETRIOS!" I dash back round the corner to be greeted by a now white Leo, his face bright red underneath the flour. "Why am I covered in flour Demetrios…?" his face is stern looking. I try to hold back the laughter but end up collapsing on the floor in fits of giggles along with May. "Ha ha very funny! Now I'll ask you again, why am I covered in flour?" When I feel like I can handle a look at him, I sit upright. It turns out that I was wrong… Before I know it I'm on the floor again laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm… I'm sor-sorry Leo! But your face is a picture!" I manage to say in between laughter. He starts to walk slowly over to me, flour puffing off his body after every step. As he reaches me he leans over me. His face is still as hard as a rock. Without any warning he starts shaking himself, flour drifting off him and onto me. I try and scoot away from the cloud of flour but not before I'm engulfed in white. A grin has appeared on Leo's face now that he's got his pay back. "Hey, I wasn't the only one in on this!" Slowly he turns on his heels until he's facing May, I go stand up and join him.

"Wait… no! St… stay away you two! I'm warning you!" May cowers away from us, protectively sticking her arms out ahead of her. We both start edging forward. "I'm serious you two! Stay away!"

"D'you want a hug May?" we both ask simultaneously. Without any warning we dash forward and swamp her in a huge embrace. She squeals in our arms, thrashing violently from side to side. "You're not going to escape May! No point in trying!" She struggles to crouch down on the floor, tucking herself up in a ball with her hands covering her eyes. We both let go and crouch down in front of her, getting our faces extremely close.

"BOO!" we shout as she takes her hands away from her face, leaving two white hand prints on her skin. As she screams she scoots away from us and back into the wall. We crack up laughing yet again as May recovers from her shock.

"I hate you two… I really do!" She says from the corner, breathing heavily in and out.

"Of course you do May, of course you do." I reply to her, getting up from off the floor and going over to where May is leaning against the wall. I wrap my arm around her shoulder as I slide down to sit next to her. "You know, you've got a bit of flour on your cheek?" She tries to rub it off but ends up just smudging even more than before. "Here, let me" I bring my thumb up to her cheek and wrap my fingers under her chin. I can't help a grin spreading further across my face as her emerald eyes meet mine. If a stranger walked in right now, they might think that we were together. How I wish that was true…

**Charlie-Anne Walsh**

"Hey! Charlie! Good luck today! You're gonna do District 7 proud!" I hear from behind me, that voice could only be from Demetrios Mercury. And sure enough, as I turn around I see him and his weird mates walking along, absolutely covered in what looks like flour…?

"Had a bit of trouble making cakes or something Demetrios? You're a tad white you see!"

"Yeah… something like that!" he does this cute grin than you can't help but adore. He's the kind of person that you either love or hate really. Luckily for him, most people tend to love him here! I have to say that I _have _been on the wrong end of his pranks once or twice though… But he learnt his lesson fairly quickly after! No one pranks me and gets away with it!

"See you when I come back!" He slowly jogs back to his friends, spinning once and waving to me as he goes.

"Come on Chi Chi! It's gonna start soon, come on!" I hear James shout. I saunter to them and take a look at the stage. I'll be up there soon, waving to the rest of Panem and making my name known. Maybe even attracting the attention a few hot guys at the same time!

Many people pat me on the back as I join my fellow 17 year olds. They know that I'll bring the crown back to district 7 where it belongs. I won't go into the games in vain. I'll be the next victor and no one is getting in my way.

After what feels like the lengthiest few minutes of my life, Fantelia Unshworth strides out onto the stage, long turquoise hair wafting out behind her. "Bonjour my beautiful District 7! Welcome, welcome, welcome to the reaping of the 17th hunger games! I can already tell that this year is going to be the best yet! Well, let us get this show on the road! I can hardly wait!" She flashes us a view of her gold diamond encrusted teeth as she sways over to the boys' bowl. "And the male tribute is… Demetrios Mercury!"

"_No!" _A girl in front of me screams as the name is called. As I'm close to the front, I easily spot a flour covered boy stepping out from the crowd. It's amazing how different he looks now compared to before. His body is slumped, his eyes have lost their sparkle and his whole body seems like it's going to fall apart.

"Come on up here honey pie! I don't bite!" His wilting body makes its way up the steps gradually. I feel sorry for him, there are certain people who haven't done anything wrong for them to deserve being taken into the games. I might support them but it doesn't seem right that someone as nice as Demetrios should be sent to death for the Capitol's entertainment.

The girl in front of me is currently sobbing on the floor, head in her hands. I feel the need to comfort her but at this moment, nothing I do could make her feel better. Her head only leaves her hands when Fantelia announces that it's time for the girls. "And the female tribute is… May Kinney!" Demetrios's face drops even further than before.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout, just loud enough to hear over the girls sobs.

"ooh! A volunteer! Well, this _is _surprising! Come on up darling!" I walk out through the path that is progressively materializing ahead of my feet. Fantelia's hand reaches out to clutch mine as I jump up the steps two at a time. "What's your name then my darling?" she ushers me to the centre of the stage.

"Charlie-Anne Walsh" I reply, three people cheer from the crowd, no doubt who they come from. I'm told to shake hands with Demetrios, his grip is strong but quivering. I can't imagine that he'll last long in the arena…

**Demetrios Mercury**

My arms find May's the moment the door opens, tears streak her face yet she's still the most beautiful person I know. "Why you?" she sobs into my shoulder "why?"

"I don't know May… It's just the way it goes I suppose…" I break away from our embrace and sit on the red velvet chair behind me, my head cradled in my hands. "I… I just don't know what to do… How can I come back here? I don't know how to fight, I wouldn't know what to do in a situation with a career, I just don't know…"

"You might not know what to do now, but I believe in you Demetrios." She joins me on the couch, resting her pale white hand on my knee. "I know you'll come back to me."

"What d'you think the Capitol will feel about our new style…?" I'd almost forgotten that we hadn't changed after our event with the flour. It feels good, it reminds me that less than an hour ago I was having fun without a care in the world.

"I bet they'll love it. They'll love anything to do with you" She gives me a small smile, trying to cheer me up. "Hey, this is the first time I've ever seen you without a smile on your face! Give me a grin will you?" I try to force a grin, it obviously fails due to the scowl that spreads across May's face. "I hope you'll be better in the arena than you are at smiling right now!" now it's my turn to scowl.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here, I've had this for ages but I want you to have it." Out from around her neck she pulls a thin silver chain. On it hangs a round piece of metal, decorated on the front with vines and flowers. "Open it" She says, passing the necklace to me. Sure enough, it pops open and inside are two tiny pictures. On one side, a small photo of us three, it was taken a few years ago when we were in a detention after school. Detentions weren't harsh really, you just had to go there and you were fine! On the other side of the locket was a picture of me. In it I'm smiling but not facing the camera. The sun is streaming through the forest leaves, leaving a shadow across my hair and face. I don't recognise it from anywhere.

"Where was this from?" I ask, pointing to the picture, May blushes as she looks down at it.

"You remember that day when we were out in the forest, climbing trees and jumping down to scare people passing by?" I laugh at the memory, I stop as soon as I remember why I'm here. "I'd just been given my camera, we thought it was amazing!"

"Yeah, you kept on taking pictures of us! But you showed me them all, I still don't recognise this one…?"

"Well, I knew that you wouldn't want to keep the pictures of you… So I didn't show you this one…"

"Come here you!" I drag her in and squeeze her tightly, never wanting to let her go. "I really love you, you know?"

"I know, I love you too, Demetrios." A smile finally appears on my face. "Made you smile! Told you I could!" We both crack up laughing until the peacekeepers appear.

"Visiting time's over! Get out!" The peacekeeper booms, his voice low and harsh,

"See you when you get back Demetrios" She blows me a kiss as she's herded out of the room.

**Well, I'm really pleased with that one! I hope you like it too! Please review, even if it's only a few words! After all, a happy author is a good author! May the odds be ever in your favour, Elena x**


	8. District 8 Reaping!

**A/N I'm back! I feel like such a horrible person! I can't believe I left all of you wonderful people for so long! But I promise, promise, promise that I will update as regularly as I can from now on! I'm not going to make any excuses, I'm just going to give you this and hope that I still have people out there who still want to read this. So after a long wait, here are the District 8 Reapings:**

District 8 Reapings

**Pepper Yarrow**

As I scan the room, hoping to spot a new face, my attention gets caught by a kid studying at the desk. Scruffy black hair, quite muscular; fairly good looking I suppose, not as good as I've had before, but he'll do. I strut up to his desk, ignoring all the scowls that get thrown at me from various places around the room. "Hey there cutie" I elegantly lift myself up onto the desk he's sitting at and start swinging my legs back and for. His emerald eyes meet mine. "Can I ask you a question?" I whisper into his ear, my golden ringlets creating a barrier between us and the rest of the room.

"Umm, yeah, I suppose?"

"Are you single?"

"Well, yeah" No worry of having to be secretive then…

"Gay?"

"If I was, that all changed once I-"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before. But anyway, you passed the test!"

"Wait… Wha-"I lunge forward, silencing him by locking my lips onto his. After a moment of shock, he starts kissing me back. He's not the best kisser either… well at least he doesn't have garlic breath like that last kid I! That really _was_ disgusting…

As he kisses me, I remember the first ever time I kissed anyone. That time also just so happened to be the last time I ever had feelings for the guy I was kissing. I'll never forget that fateful day when everything went wrong; when I saw him and _her._ He'd promised that nothing was going on, but it was pretty obvious that that wasn't the full truth. I'd been so stupid to trust him like that… I'll never be that stupid again. All love does is crush you. It's a waste of time. That's why I prefer flings. That way, I never get hurt.

"Um, look, I've kinda got to go." I say, out of breath, as I pull away from my latest victim.

"Oh… well, I never got your name?"

"Ha! Believe me, you don't want to know who I am!" As soon as he hears it, he'll realise who I am. Now we can't have that can we! I spin on my heels and strut out of the library.

"Zenith! You home?" I shout the moment I step through the front door.

"There you are! What took you so long Pepper?! Renee's been her for ages waiting for you to get back so that we could go to the reaping!"

"Meh, where's my dress?" I really couldn't care less if my brother's stupid girlfriend Renee had to wait, I detest her! "Are you gonna answer me then Zenith? Where's my dress?!"

"Why _should_ I tell you? You never give me anything back after all I do for you. It's always Pepper wants so Pepper gets and what I get, _nothing! _That's what! And yeah, I know what you're like to others outside of the house too! I know that you're a bloody player! So no! I won't tell you where your dress is! Do something yourself for once." He turns to Renee "Come on, let's go off to the reaping".

"No! Don't you just walk out on me like that!" my hand whips up towards his face, leaving a bright red mark where it slaps.

"Pepper… _Stop _it! You're small, you're weak and you're young. _Don't _get me more annoyed than I already am."

"I am _not weak!" _My hand once again flies up towards his face, this time though, Zenith's hand locks tightly around it. Pain surges through my arm as he quickly twists it round, forcing me to go with it. "Ow! Let _go_ of me!" I screech through my teeth. I hold back the tears, to see them flowing would give him pleasure.

"Don't mess with me Pepper" I fall to the floor and land hard on my arm as he releases me. I hear the door slam as they leave me here, lying crumpled on the floor.

**Carter Violet**

This really is the best time of day. The sun setting, Wren sitting silently beside me and my head almost completely empty of anger. Sometimes, while looking upon the sunset, I can imagine that my life is good: that I have friends, my family is all happy and I'm completely free of all anger contained inside. Every now and then I even manage to trick myself into believing that it's true; that my whole life has been nothing but a bad dream. But when the sun sets and the sky goes black, I turn back into my usual self.

I can't help getting angry. I would if I could, believe me. It just gets so overwhelming. I'm always worrying that I won't be able to hold it in anymore. Now that Marlena's gone, there'll be no one here to calm me down. Of course, while she was still here, I had a reason to stay calm. But that all changed when that bitch Jess Horgan shot an arrow through her skull. It didn't help that she's part of one of the most well-known families in the whole of Panem. Her whole family has won the games, well, everyone apart from Eion Horgan. There's no doubt that he'll be entering and winning soon though.

But Marlena won't be forgotten, I'm going to make sure of that. From that treacherous day less than a year ago, that my sister was taken away from this bloodthirsty world, I have vowed to avenge her death. I'm nothing but a danger to the people of district 8, I'd do a whole load better away from here. That's why I'm volunteering. Plus, if by some remarkable miracle I actually manage to get back, I'll put all my prize money into my Mum's care and buy her the medicine that she desperately needs. Maybe then, I'll finally calm down. All my anger will flow free out of my body, leaving me with the knowledge that I've not only managed to avenge my sister, but cure my Mum too.

It never used to be like this though. I suppose Marlena was what kept our family together. She was our magnet; as soon as she was taken away, our family fell apart. Mum's condition worsened, Dad had less time to spend with us and I just fell apart altogether. For months after her death, I completely closed myself off to the world; never talking to anyone. The only time I would leave the house is for school and at night, coming here to sit on the grassy bank to watch the night sky. That's when Wren found me. She understands me; she knows how I feel inside. It felt nice to have someone around again, someone to listen to anything that I said. It was almost like Marlena was back from the dead. Nothing could ever replace Marlena though, absolutely nothing.

"You don't have to do it you know…" Wren's voice is just a whisper behind me.

"Wren… I've told you before: there's no other way. Don't try and convince me otherwise."

"But…" her voice fades off, probably realising that nothing she could say will change my mind.

As the sun finally dips below the horizon, I take a deep breath and get up. That was the last sunset I'll ever see in safety. The next time I see one will be on the train, heading off to the Capitol. As I glance back, Wren pushes herself up into a sitting position. "See you birdy" I say, giving her a small grin.

"I'll miss you Carter"

**Pepper Yarrow**

"I still can't believe your own brother would do that to you! And for absolutely nothing!" Okay, so maybe I told a little white lie about what happened earlier at the house, but Zenith deserves everything that he'll get from my latest victim (whose name I have recently discovered to be Bailey). "If I ever pass him in the streets, I can't promise that I won't beat the bloody crap out of his worthless body."

"You know what Bailey? I've only known you for a matter of hours, but I feel like I've known you my whole life… I really do" And as usual, my magical charm works a treat. Gradually, Bailey starts to lower his head towards me, tilting it slightly to the side. My fingers knot into his hair as his soft lips caress mine.

"Oi!" The stern voice of a peacekeeper makes up jump apart unexpectedly. "What do you think you're doing away from the reapings!?" Harsh, dry hands clamp around our wrists and start dragging us roughly towards the town centre.

"Get your blooming hands off of me!" I screech, the pain from my earlier encounter with Zenith doubling in intensity. The peacekeepers grip just tightens. There's no point in struggling through, it's better to go along with it and hope that we won't get punished.

As we get to the town centre, our escort Matii Harelshon is dangling his hand, decorated with an arrangement of lime green gems, into the jar of names. "Pepper Yarrow!"

Almost immediately Bailey says "That bitch finally got what she deserved…" He obviously still hasn't made the link.

"Pepper Yarrow? Is Pepper Yarrow here?" Matii asks, his startlingly green eyes scanning the crowd.

"Let go of me…" I say to the peacekeeper whose fist is still wrapped firmly around my wrist, my voice wavering with fear.

"But… you're not Pepper…?" Asks Bailey, confusion plastered to his face.

"Well, I hate to say it, but you were the easiest I've had so far." And with that, the peacekeepers grip falters and I start my final walk up to the stage.

**Carter Violet**

Across from the other side of the town centre, Wren gives me a small sympathetic smile, probably still trying to convince me that I don't need to do this. But I do. I need to do this for my mother. I need to do this for myself. And most of all, I need to do this for Marlena. I just wish our idiotic escort would hurry up! He's been fusing over the female tribute for ages now. Although, from what I've heard of Pepper, she deserves everything she's going to get in these games.

After what feels like an age, Matii finally decides that it's time to announce the male tribute. Two long strides is all it takes for him to reach the jar and delve his hand in. "And the newest lucky tribute entered into the 17th Hunger Games is-" a long break follows "Ricardo Linton!" A scrawny, malnourished kid gradually starts to appear out of the thirteen year olds. He's the lucky one. I can't imagine that many others from district 8 will have volunteers for them.

"I volunteer" My voice is steady, it sounds strong. Good. The other tributes need to realise that I'm not to be messed with. I'm going in for a purpose, and I'm not leaving without fulfilling it.

"Oh goody! Come up here my lad!" My hands clench as I step out of the crowd, letting the Capitol's camera teams get a good look at me. "So, what's your name then kid?" His emerald eyes locking onto mine.

"Carter Violet" I say, making my voice loud and menacing.

"Okay then Carter, so what made you volunteer?" Capitol citizens are always so nosey in other people's business…

"I'm going to kill Eion Horgan" his mouth drops, showing off a set of sharp, diamond encrusted teeth.

"Well… there you go folks! If I were you, I'd keep my eye on this young Carter Violet" I glare at Pepper as we're made to shake hands, giving her my strongest shake. Hopefully this will make her leave me alone, I don't need any of her tricks while I'm in the games.

Without taking a look back at the district, I'm led into the Justice building. A peacekeepers fist grasps my arm to lead me in which I hastily shake off, making sure I give him a glare before I enter the room where I am to say my goodbyes. The heavy wooden door gets thrown open just seconds after I've seated myself. Behind it stands a peacekeeper, blocking my view of whom is here to say goodbye. As he moves away, a feeble woman appears behind him, being pushed along in a wheel chair. "Mum!" I rush forwards and take the back of her wheelchair from the peacekeeper. "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it!"

She mumbles something. From what I can work out, it sounds like she's saying "I wouldn't miss it for the world".

"I'm doing this for you mum, you and Marlena." Her skinny hand slides into mine as I kneel down beside her "I'm going to do everything I possibly can to come back to you and get your medicine. I promise." Leaning forward, I peck her on the cheek. Unsteadily, she lifts her hands up and cups my face.

Her voice comes out shakily and quiet, but I still understand every word she says. "I love you Carter".

**I sure hope that was worth the wait, I know that I really should have updated earlier… But expect lots of updates from now on! May the odds be ever in your favour, Elena x**


	9. District 9 Reapings!

**A/N I promised you guys that I'd update more regularly, so here you go! I still feel really bad for leaving you lot for that long and I really appreciate all the people that have read this over the past day. I would, however, appreciate some reviews even more! I know I'm always asking, but all it takes is a matter of seconds and it makes me so happy to read them. Here are the District 3 Reapings!**

District 9 Reapings

**Dallas Shepard**

"So, Hadrian, who was that girl you were talking to before you got here, because it sure wasn't Marley?" Everyone knows that Hadrian is a player; no girls seem to be able to resist him though.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you about Marley?"

"What happened this time? I thought you'd finally settled with her?" They'd been dating for a month now, and that's a record for Hadrian.

"Well… where to start… She kinda caught me flirting with Mary-Jane the other day, and then dumped me…"

"Wait, wait, wait! That wasn't Mary-Jane out there you were talking to?"

"You really think I would go for Mary-Jane again?! Been there, done that. Nah, that was my new girlfriend Amelie. I'll tell ya, she's smoking hot! Plus, I feel different with her… Like, she actually means something to me while all the others meant nothing." He winks at a group of girls as we walk past them, making them blush bright crimson. "Anyway, what's happening with you and little miss Jessie?" It's a well-known fact to most people in the district that I have a huge whopping crush on Jessie Barbara, my best friend from birth. Unfortunately for me, I'm kinda stuck in the friend zone.

"Absolutely nothing, like usual..." Hadrian sighs next to me, making sure that it's completely over the top.

"Look, I'm just going to say this outright, okay? I think you should kiss her. Just go for it. You're a god looking guy, there's no way that she could resist!"

"You think?"

"Heck yeah Dallas! Just say that you want to talk, lean in and go for it! You'll never look back after."

"Well, okay then! I'll do it!"

"Finally! I won't have to listen to you moaning about how much you want her anymore!"

"Hey babe! You're coming over to mine, right?" Amelie appears behind him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Erm, yeah. I just got to-"

"Nah, you go ahead Hadrian, I've got to get ready for the reaping anyway."

"Okay dude, I'll see you there?"

"Sure!"

"Just remember, stay away from the onions!" I grin at him and walk away towards my home. Relaxing in the sun when I get there is my sister Sophia. She's one of my eleven sisters, yeah I know, eleven sisters. And what's more, no brothers whatsoever. Well, I say that, my mother is expecting a son, but that's a long way off!

"Dallas! I've been waiting for you for hours!" Sophia is by far my closest sister; she likes to call us the dream team. Original, I know.

"Hey there you! Did anyone call for while I was gone?" I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty popular in the district.

"Well… Jessie might have come round to see if you were here…" My whole family knows about my immense crush on Jessie, and of course, they love teasing me about it at any chance. Sophia's no exception.

"Sophia! What did she say?!"

"You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you, so don't you dare get all grumpy when you hear it! Promise?!"

"Ergh, I promise! Now what did she say?!"

"She said that she can't make it to the reaping with you, it's her brothers first year and she wants to be with him."

"Damn! Well there goes that plan out of the window!" I guess I'll just have to wait until after the reaping to try and go for the kiss…

"Wait, what plan Dallas?"

"Well, I was kinda going to try and kiss her before the reapings…"

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean, do you know for sure that she'd want that?"

"I… I think so. If she feels anything like I feel about her then I'm positive!"

"If you're really sure about this, then you could always pop down to her house before they leave? Their house is on the way to the town centre anyway." I bend down and sweep Sophia up off her feet and spin around in the air, her wavy brown hair flying everywhere.

"Oh you're amazing Sophia! Absolutely amazing!"

"I know I am" She smiles sweetly at me as I place her gently onto the ground and squeeze her tiny body in an embrace. "Go and get her."

**Suzie Andes**

"Hey Ava, did you see Amelie last night? She was like, flirting with all the guys. And, word is that she's dating Hadrian Jones now." I can already tell that this new rumour is going to spread like wildfire.

"No way! I could swear that he was dating Marley?"

"Ha! Didn't you hear?! She spotted him snogging Mary-Jane's face off! And get this, it was right behind Marley's own home! I mean, how stupid can you get?"

"You can't be serious?!"

"As serious as the Hunger Games. But don't tell anyone, okay? We don't want this spreading do we?"

"Certainly, I wouldn't tell a fly." The fish has taken the bait. In just a matter of days, everyone will know about their little silly relationships. And without saying goodbye, I stride off home.

Ten minutes later I hear quick footsteps behind me "hey! Suzie, wait up!" Alexis, my partner in crime, runs up behind me. Her face is flushed, like she's been running to catch up with me "I know you've done something, what've you been up to this time?"

"You know, just the norm. Spreading a few rumours, making people's life hell. What about you?"

"Who cares about what I've been doing! Just come with me! You've got to see this!" She grabs hold of my arm and starts dragging me quickly through the streets, not caring if we bump into anyone on the way. Eventually, we arrive at the corner of the street. I can hear voices coming from the other side. Alexis motions for me to be quiet.

"Is it true Amelie?" I recognise the voice to be of Hadrian, there's no doubt I know where this is going.

"Is what true babe?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about! All the bloody rumours about you being all over the guys last night!" Hadrian's voice starts to rise in volume "Just tell me! Are they true?!"

"Okay then! Yes! They are true! But you're no better! You can stand here shouting at me when we all know that you're the largest cheating bastard you can get! You're a blooming player!"

"But I thought we were different Amelie… I thought you were my girl…" the crack of a slap echoes out.

"I was _never_ your girl Hadrian! I knew you were going to leave me sometime! It was just a bit of fun, a fling! Why else would I date you?!"

"I really thought you were the one for me, you know that? But now I realise my mistake, turns out you're just like the rest of them" Hadrian appears from around the corner.

"Nawr, are you okay Hadrian?" I ask sarcastically, tilting my head to the side in mock sympathy.

"Oh just leave it out you two. Keep your noses out of other people's business! One day, karma's gonna come back around to get you back" He storms off, hands clenched in tight fists at his side. As soon as he's round the next corner, Alexis and I burst into laughter with tears flowing down our faces. It just doesn't get any better than this.

As our laughter dies out, it finally gets quiet enough to be able to hear the quiet sobs coming from where the argument just took place. As I gesture to Alexis to follow me, the sobs seem to be stifled, probably due to Amelie hearing us. Sure enough, as we walk around the corner I spot Amelie sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. Tears drown her face and I realise that her eyes are bloodshot as they meet mine. "You here to gloat, to laugh at me even more? Well I don't need it, so why don't you just move along…"

"Oh you little baby, why don't _you_ move along to go and cry to your mummy? Oh, wait, I forgot! You don't have a mummy!" Once again we crack up and make our way back to my house, leaving Amelie to cry in the street.

**Dallas Shepard**

"Go on, you'll do fine!" Sophia assures me as I rush out the door.

"Do these clothes look good together?" I check, I've already changed twice but I want to make this perfect.

"Yes! They look fine! Now get over there or you'll be too late!"

"Wish me luck my little munchkin!"

"Good luck Dallas, you go out and get her!" I dash past the freshly planted grain fields, running my hands through my messy brown hair. Before long I arrive at her house which is right by the edge of their family farm. As I start to check myself out in one of their windows, Jessie walks right by it. Her black hair is hanging loose around her shoulders, making her soft features look younger. She's wearing her yellow skater dress with the thick black belt, one of my favourites on her.

Our eyes meet as she glances out of the window. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks, realising that I've been caught staring at her. She holds up one finger, telling me that she'll be out soon. My heart is thumping so hard in my chest that I feel like it'll break right through my ribcage if I don't talk to her soon. It feels like an age, but after a few moments her door opens. Her black flats clack against the cement floor as she walks towards me. "Didn't Sophia tell you that I couldn't come with you today?" She asks.

"Erm, yeah…" My voice wavers, like it did when I was just a small boy. "I just… I wanted to…" I realise that if I don't do it now, then I never will. So I take Hadrian's advice and just go for it. I lean forward and lock my lips on hers. But it's not like I'd expected. Her lips stay hard, not softening as other girls' had. I feel her hands pressing firmly against my chest, pushing me away. Shock and confusion are plastered to her face and I immediately know that I was wrong about how she felt about me.

After a few seconds of speechlessness, she finally says "I…I've got to go…" and dashes back into her house, leaving me outside feeling like a complete idiot. What have I done?

"Dallas! Wait up!" I hear from behind me as I start to walk away. A small part of me hopes that Jessie was just shocked and is coming out to say sorry. The rest of my body is telling me that I've ruined everything; that I've completely lost any chance with her that I ever had. And sure enough, when I look over my shoulder, all I see is a red faced Hadrian scurrying towards me. "Hey, I told you to wait up dude!" He calls as I start walking again.

"I'm really not in the mood Hadrian. Thanks to your crappy advice, I've just lost every single chance I've ever had at getting with Jessie." I replied bleakly.

"Yeah, and I've just discovered that the one girl I've ever had feelings for is a complete whore, what you gonna do 'bout it?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Hadrian"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I guess it's just a sign that I'm not a relationship kind of guy. Anyway, the reaping is starting any moment, I'll race you there to take your mind off Jessie?" He knows me way too well. "Well, that is if you're up to it my friend!"

"You seriously think I'd miss a chance at thrashing you in a race?! You must be joking!" We both know that I'm the faster one in this pair, but that doesn't put Hadrian off trying to beat me.

"Okay, on three! Three... Two..." And he sets off, leaving me in last place.

"Oh you little cheat!" I shout to him, sprinting as fast as I can to catch up. In a matter of seconds, we're neck and neck. "See you at the reaping Hadrian!" I bellow joyfully as I charge strait past him. He tries to catch up, gaining a foot or two, but we reach the town centre before he can get any further. "Loser" I cough into my hand as Hadrian reaches me and we walk to the rest of the 16 year olds. I spot Jessie in the group next to us, talking to her younger brother Dirk. That's her main job, to look after him at the reapings because he's not exactly right in the head. No one knows really what's wrong with him, they just know that he needs to be watched at all times.

"Hello, hello and hello again to you, my marvellous district 9!" Nikola Wilson interrupts the chatter throughout the crowd. "Welcome to another exciting reaping in our 17th year! We started with girls last year, so I think it's the boys' time now! Don't you?" She walks hastily over to the glass jar. "And the tribute this year is... Dirk Barbara!"

**Suzie Andes**

"_No!" _a girl cries out from across the street. Dirk starts to walk out of his group and as he does, I spot Jessie running through to the front. Tears are streaming down her face, making her eyes red and blotchy. She's screaming Dirk's name at the top of her voice, desperately trying to reach out for him. To be honest, I never really liked their family... They deserve everything they get.

But then, somewhere from the 17 year olds, I hear a quiet voice. "I volunteer". To start off with, it's too quiet for anyone to hear. But then he repeats it, this time at the top of his voice. "_I volunteer!" _ Dallas Shepard, the town's most well known kid, starts to materialize from the crowd. Jessie has stopped screaming and is now clutching Dirk, looking completely dumbfounded.

"Ah! How exciting! Up here you gorgeous boy!" Dallas starts to walk up to the stage, holding his head high. "Why don't you tell us your name and why you volunteered?" Nikola asks as she stretches out a perfectly manicured hand to help him up.

"My name is Dallas Shepard and I couldn't just stand here and watch my favourite girl be broken day by day. I had to do something..." Ergh, all that soppy stuff makes me sick...

"How adorable! And now, let's move on to the girls! And the female tribute is..." Her hand hovers on the edge of the jar, an unfortunate kid's name held in her palm. "Suzie Andes!" My heart stops in my chest. Someone shoves me from behind, out towards certain death.

"Aha! What did I say about Karma?!" Hadrian shouts from the crowd as I get shoved again into everyone's view.

"Oh leave it out you!" I snarl back at him.

"We've got a feisty one here have we?! We'll I'm sure we're going to get on perfectly my sweetie!"

"Don't you _dare_ call me sweetie again!" I snarl, pointing my finger at Nikola.

"Well okay then... And that announces the end to this year's reapings! We'll see you tomorrow at the chariot rides!" I'm made to shake hands with my soppy district partner before we're herded into the justice building.

"I'm guessing you did something pretty bad to make Hadrian act like that?" Dallas sneers at me.

"Not anything he didn't deserve" I laugh back, turning my back on him to walk into the room for me to say my goodbyes. A few minutes later, my father walks in. I've never been particularly close to my father, to any of my family in that case.

"Look, I'm just going to keep this short. You do well in that arena and you come back to us here. You understand me?"

"I get you dad, I'll do my absolute hardest." And he's gone, not a hug, not a kiss. Just a few strict words. And it's only going to get harder.

**I hope you enjoyed that! I admit, it may not be as good as some of the others but I really wanted to get it up today for you. Anyway, please please please leave me a review, it'll make my day:) May the odds be ever in your favour, Elena x**


	10. District 10 Reapings!

**A/N Hey again! I'm extremely happy to see that I've still got all of you lot readying my fanfic still! And even happier that I've managed to get this written quite quickly compared to other chapters! I'm just going to keep this short, so enjoy! Here are the District 10 Reapings!**

District 10 Reapings

**Thistle Kellik**

"Hey! Mum!" I shout into the kitchen "Milo's here, we're just going to walk Chocolate before the reapings!"

"Okay honey! And Milo-" her head pops out from through the door, our families typical long blonde hair dangling free "you make sure she behaves herself, all right?"

"Sure Mrs Kellik! I'll make sure she stays on her good side!" I jokingly glare at her, shaking my head slowly.

"I'm sure you will Milo, just keep an eye on her for me."

"You do know I'm still in the room, right?" Mum walks up to me from the kitchen doorway, a floury apron around her waist. She pulls me into a warming embrace.

"Of course I know you're still here my little baby!" She tucks a lock of my white-blonde hair behind my ear and pecks me on the forehead. "I just want to make sure that you're being looked after! You know that it's harder ever since your Father was-"

"Okay mum!" I interrupt, not wanting her to finish the sentence. "We'll just get going then! I'll see you soon!" We're out the door before she can even answer. I didn't want another awkward and painful conversation about my Father, I've had enough of them to last a lifetime.

"Come on then Chocolate!" Automatically, she comes bounding up to me and jumps up, putting her tiny brown paws onto my legs. Some might say that our family's crazy to have a dog, what with the price of food and everything. But I don't think that we could cope without her, she's pulled us together ever since the death of my Father. "You ready to go down to the river Chocky?" a shrill yap escapes her mouth; her tail whacks my legs like a drum.

"Well I take that as a yes then!" Milo exclaims. We walk off to the river, one of the only nice places in our district. The only downside is that on the other side, the railway track travels along. We don't often get many trains along here, but it means that you can only keep to one side. If you get caught over near the tracks, you'll surely get punished by the peacekeepers and you really don't want that. Trust me, I know much more than I'd like to about harsh peacekeeper punishments...

"Hey, Thistle, isn't that the tribute train?" And sure enough, as I look up, I see the Capitols tribute train speeding round the corner. You can just about see our district's escort, Harlan Pats standing in one of the windows.

"Looks like Harlan has got a new style this year..." I proclaim. Aside from his hideously orange skin, everything else has completely changed. Sparkling silver hair has been replaced by a long lilac wig, almost the colour of the lilac flowers that grow by the river every year. To match this, he also has a white suit, patterned with small lilac roses fresh from the Capitol. Appalling, probably the one word that you could use to describe his fashion sense.

"And I thought that the silver theme couldn't get any worse..."

"Well, you stand to be corrected!" unexpectedly, Chocolate comes lolloping up to us out of the river, his coat dripping with freezing water. Only one thing can come out of this... Rapidly, Milo and I try to jump up and away from the dripping dog in time. But we're too late... Chocolate shakes her fur, tiny droplets of glacial water hitting us at great force. And then, to top off the cake, she decides to come and jump onto me, muddy paws and all. Her warm and sloppy tongue attacks my face, touching every single millimetre of it.

"Ah! Chocolate! Get... get off me!" I squeal in between giggles. As she jumps off me and I finally manage to get up, I find that my chest is covered in miniature muddy footprints...

"You little monster Chocky!" Milo says from over where she's recovering from a laughing fit. "You sure know how to make an entrance!"

"Somehow, I don't think this would be acceptable to wear to the reapings...?" I grin to Milo.

"Well, I don't think Harlan would appreciate it... But I'm sure you'd stand out! I mean, you'd probably look the best there!"

"You fancy picking me out an outfit while I shower off all this mud?"

"To be honest, I think you'd look better just going like you are... but if you don't feel comfortable like that, then sure!" She gives me a cheeky wink, helps me up and we make out way back home.

**Sander Phoenix**

My final year in the reapings. It's finally here. I still remember my first year, when I was only 12 years old. I had been terrified, scared stiff that my name would be picked out. And then it was. But in that moment, I must have had an angel looking over me. "I volunteer!" The words that saved my life. Announced by Jeremy Ellsworth, my cousin. He gave up his life for me to live. And I will forever owe him for that.

"Sander, will you please stop daydreaming for a moment and come help me out? I need to get this house spick and span before the Mayfords come round later." Mum shouts up the stairs, knocking all the thoughts out of my head.

"Sure mum!" I reply. The 'I survived the reaping' party is our family's weirdest tradition. Every year since my second year in the reapings we've held it, alternating between ours and our close friends the Mayford's house. We go all out, saving as much money as we can out of our miniscule amount, just so that we can afford a small feast to celebrate.

I hop down the stairs, one by one, until I land at the bottom where my younger brother Harvey is struggling to heave a one of the Mayford's forest green, tattered chair through the hallway. "You need a bit of help the Harvey?" I ask, squeezing through the tiny gap between the chair and the barriers to the stairs. I grab the other side of the chair and try to lift it up; the weight of the chair makes my arms shudder as we slowly creep along the hallway. Physical strength has never been my speciality...

Eventually, after an age of constantly stopping and starting to give our arms a break, we manage to get it into the front room. Chairs of all sizes and colours everywhere, our chipped wooden table plonked right in the middle of the room and a small window at one end of the room. That's all that there is here. I left school as soon as I could so that I could work with the cattle. It's helped us through, but we could still be better off with more.

"Is that the last one?" I ask Harvey once we've managed to find a place to put down the chair.

"Yeah, I've been doing this all morning! Mum wants you to help out in the kitchen though."

"Kay. You better go get ready for the reaping; Mum will have a fit if you're not ready at least half an hour before we go." Harvey's eyes roll at that comment yet he still charges upstairs and I hear his door shut seconds after.

"Hey mum, did you want me?" I ask as I stroll into our kitchen.

"Here you are! I've been waiting for you!"

"Yeah, Harvey needed help with the chairs. So, what did you want help with?"

"Can you just do me a favour and clean up the dishes from last night? I've already filled a bucket, but I need to focus on this cooking." Sure enough, over in the corner of the room is a metal bucket filled with freezing water. A bar of scratchy soap is sitting on the floor next to a pile of greasy dishes from last night's meal of bread and butter.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that Sander?" Mum walks up to me as I start washing the dishes. "You're such lovely kid, I walk around the district and see kids that are no way near how caring you are. I don't know how I got so lucky..." A small grin spreads across her face, she walks towards me. Her arms wrap around my body, bringing me in close.

"Hey Mum, and another thing." I say as she starts to walk back to her cooking. As she turns around, I grab a handful of the bubbles from the water and blow it at her. It hits her as she ducks, making it land in her greying hair.

"You little menace!" She says, dashing forwards and grabbing another handful of bubbles. I try to back away, but get stopped by the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry Mum!" I call out "I really am sorry!" My hands go up, but she just keeps on coming with a huge grin plastered to her face. Her hand moves forward, a pile of bubbles slowly coming towards my face. It keeps on going, only stopping when it's a centimetre away from the tip of my tanned nose. And then she pounces. Her hand flies forward and covers my face in a load of soapy bubbles. Struggling only spreads the bubbles out more. By the time her hand moves away, she's laughing manically, joy filling her green eyes.

**Thistle Kellik**

"You know what?" I ask Milo as I admire my outfit choice in the mirror "I've always thought that pinafore dresses were only for little kids... But I actually really like this!"

"Yeah, told you that you would! I mean, the black dress really makes your eyes look way bluer. She's right too. Ss I look in the mirror, they seem to stare back at me. "Also, if you really won't wear your hair down... Why don't you put your ponytail up slightly higher?" She jumps up off the bed and walks towards me. Her soft fingers carefully take my waist-length hair out of its ponytail and gather it up again, this time higher up on my head. "You know, like this?"

"Wow..." I say in reply, my face's cheekbones are more prominent, it makes my face look more elegant than when I wear my hair low. "I love it Milo!" Out of her own hair, she pulls out a red flower clip and attaches it to where my ponytail starts. "And for the finishing touch... does your mum have any bright red lipstick?" She enquires.

"As a matter of fact... I think she does!" I rush into my mum's room, my hair flying out behind me as I do and find the nag that she keeps full of makeup. She doesn't have much, just enough to wear on special occasions, so it's easy to find her red lipstick. "Here you go" I pass it over to Milo and she applies it to my lips.

"Perfect!" she announces. And that's exactly what it is, perfect.

"Thanks Milo!" I spin round and hug her tightly.

"Come on you, let's head over to the reaping and get it over and done with!"

As we get to the bottom of the stairs, Mum calls out from the kitchen yet again. "Are you two going to go down to the reaping soon?"

"Yeah Mum, we're just heading off now."

"Well, why don't you wait just a second and I'll walk down with you?"

"Okay, well hurry up! It's going to start soon."

"Alright, alright missy! Look, all I needed to do was take off my apron!" She stops in her tracks as she finally looks up at me. "You look gorgeous Thistle! Your Dad would be extremely proud." She smiles at me and all three of us walk off to the reapings together.

After Milo and I have signed in and walked to our places, the district's mayor, Louise Thurlow steps up onto the stage. She's been the mayor here for only a year so this is her first ever reapings. You can tell that her hands are shaking as she steps up to the microphone. The same thing happens as usual, we hear a speech and get shown a video of the dark days. Nothing important or in any way entertaining.

And then Harlan takes to the stage. I hate to say it, but his clothing is even worse up close... "Welcome one and all! Welcome to the reaping!" A bad feeling suddenly forms in my stomach. "Let us get straight into this! I don't think I can hold it in any longer! And... the female tribute is..." I feel like there are tiny creatures doing somersaults in my stomach. "Thistle Kellik!" I'm dead... "Come on up here! Show your little face honey!" I take a deep breath and walk out into the aisle. Peacekeepers try to take my arms but I shake them off, "If you _dare_ touch me, I can't even imagine what I'll do to you" I snarl. I know I should be holding back my bad side, but at this moment: I couldn't give a damn.

The stomps of my feet echo across the district as I walk heavily up the steps. I'm seething inside, my whole body boiling with rage. First they take my father, and now they're taking me.

Harlan doesn't even bother trying to talk to me, he just gets straight on with the reaping. "Sander Phoenix!" He calls out "now, that's a familiar name... Why don't you come on out lady?" I spot Sander stepping out of the group of 18 year olds. His face is hard, but he looks calm; completely the opposite to me. "Oh! You are familiar! Aren't you that little weakling of a 12-year-old?" I swear, he's going to get a punch if he keeps on talking in that fricking, annoying Capitol accent. I realise that Sander doesn't respond, he just stands there looking out to the district.

"Well, look at you! All grown up! Anyway, ladies and gentle man, that is the end of the reaping this year! May the odds be ever in your favour!" I shake hands with Sander, digging in my nails to try to die my anger down. I don't think I'll ever be able to be calm again though, I'm going into the games and I'm not coming out.

**Sander Phoenix**

There are still five red, crescent moon-shaped dents in my palm where that crazy girl Thistle dug in her nails as we shook hands. I'll tell you this, I'm not looking forward to the next few weeks with her. I'll be surprised if I even make it to the games!

"Sander!"My 10 year-old sister Sarah cries as she runs into the room. She wraps her bony arms around my waist and cries into my stomach. Following her in is Harvey, obviously trying to hold back tears. I motion to him to come over to us. All three of us sit down on the black, velvet sofa, one on each side of me.

"It's going to be okay you two, it's going to be okay..." I say, pulling them both in close. We all know that it won't, but you're meant to be positive in situations like these right? "I love you two, always remember that."

"You're going to come back to us, aren't you Sander?" Sarah's innocent green eyes look up to mine.

"I'll sure as hell try Sarah, I promise you that. Over the next few weeks, you're not going to like everything you see on the screen, okay? But just try to remember that no matter what happens, I'm always the same Sander that I am now."

"Visiting time's over!" The peacekeepers harsh voice comes from the door. "Everyone out!" but they don't let go of me. "I said, _everyone out!"_

"Go on now you two" I say, trying to hold back my tears. "It's time for you to go".

"But I don't want you to go Sander! I want you to stay here with _me_!" Sarah screams, fresh tears falling.

"_Everyone out!" _ The peacekeeper grabs Sarah and Harvey roughly by the shoulders.

"Let go of them!" I shout at him, trying to get to my siblings. Violently I get shoved back into the wall.

"_No! Sander!" _they shout as they're forcefully dragged out of the room and my life.

**How did you like it?! I loved writing this chapter and I hope you loved reading it too! There's only 2 more reapings and then we're into the really good stuff! Please R&R! May the odds be ever in your favour! Elena x**


End file.
